Irrevocable
by kyuushoku
Summary: During the war, Robin and Chrom's feelings for each other intensifies. She becomes certain that Chrom is the right person for her, but what happens when she begins to fall in love with someone else unexpectedly?
1. Pies

_Do I, a mere stranger, truly belong here with the shepherds?_

I ask myself again and again. Day in, day out. I wonder, how long will it take for me to fully ease in with all these nobles? To put a strong front in front of others can get tiring. _But who am I to begin with?_ Is it possible for me to actually be a noble and have just forgotten it from my accident? I mean, there's got to be a reason why I don't remember anything, right? Flower fortunes, expensive armor, high-quality tea: all of these are so foreign to me. They escape me. I know nothing of what it means to be part of the higher class. These painful thoughts permeate my thoughts more often than the strategies I plan alongside Chrom. He has become so important to me. Somewhere in those late night meetings over coffee, I have fallen in love with him. His charming smile, his kindness, his strong convictions, in a way, I could say that these are my first memories. They are my treasure.

There is no doubt in my mind that this is what I should be doing. I choose to be here. I have no regrets. Despite the fact that I am now involved in a war, I am content. Would it be wrong to say that this is where I find my peace? If I was not here, where would I be? However, am I doomed to continue questioning my place and stature? The more I ask myself these questions, the more disconnected I feel with the others.

"Oh, Gods! This is probably the worst out of the bunch." I could feel my face contorting in different directions after taking a nibble out of one of the pies I just made. How revolting! I grab my sack, supposedly for leftovers - probably just for trash now, and spit it all out. Disgusting! After gulping a large amount of water, I notice orange feather-like clouds amidst the deep blue hue on the sky. It is nearing nighttime. Baking those pies must have taken me the whole day. Did I overestimate my level of cooking? I breathe a heavy sigh. On my lap is my third attempt at baking. It looks edible. At least it's something I can be proud of. Perhaps I could show this pie off and should anyone asks to try it, I could easily brush them off and say that I made it just for me. Still. It sounds a bit ridiculous. At the very least, there is peace here in this side of the forest where I choose to situate myself. It is away from the camp but not unreasonably so. My mind is free. I feel the cold wind breeze and remember all the times I would gather all my cooking supplies stealthily whilst traveling. I remember sneaking out at night just to check if my ingredients were safe in tact at the convoy.

_Chrom..._

It's just been months since I fell in love with Chrom. I desire nothing less than to be the perfect lady for a person of his stature. Or at least be able to stand beside him without feeling a hint of pity. Should Chrom fall in love with someone else, that would be fine for me. Admittedly, it would hurt a lot. But right now, it is enough that I serve him the best way I can for he took me in without hesitation when I was at my weakest.

Chrom once said to me, _"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper… perfumed, and pretty… Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I don't see a 'lady'."_

_Then what am I to you, Chrom? Some hillbilly you adopted out of the blue who just happened to have forgotten all her memories and knows how to strategize well? Am I just a tool for you, your highness?_

Perhaps, that is all I ever will be. But still… I would like to take my chances. A part of me wants to say, "I will always take my chances on you, Chrom." even though it feels impossible.

"Blech! Too salty! What in the name of Naga did I do to make such a pie?! I don't even recall adding salt!" I toss the pie inside the sack along with my other rejected pies. I feel disappointment rush over me. These are definitely going into the incinerator. Well, I guess I could bury it somewhere around here. I need to destroy all these evidence. I might get mocked for not being able to know how to cook. For not being a proper lady. As the day turns into the night, I yell out all my frustrations.

_"Why wasn't I born as some fancy noble?!" "Who am I?!" _

Months ago, when I woke-up on the meadows, I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing and my instincts. The two were all I had, and I felt content. But upon watching Sumia bake pies and serving them to Chrom made my heart drop. I will never forget the image of the two of them together smiling as Chrom reached with his fork and dug onto the pie. It was almost too perfect. The image has been embedded inside my head that I can't seem to forget it any longer. He finished the whole thing in less than 5 minutes. I remember the feeling of clutching my tome onto my chest so hard. I was filled with so much envy as I watched the whole thing unfolded from a hole on the tent. It was something like a thief would do. I was unmistakably an outsider.

"I-is this a strand of hair? Gods! It's not even my hair color!" I quiver as I pull a long blonde strand out of the center. Must be Lissa's. But how did it even get there?

I will never have pies again for the rest of my life! This is a promise.

SPLAT!

W-wait. What was that? "Ah, no!" I shriek from the top of my lungs when I see my hands and books completely covered in the pie pilling. I, apparently, started smashing the pie with my bare hands unconsciously. This is what happens when I let my thoughts get the best of me. "Gods!" I pathetically begin wiping my hands everywhere — the leaves surrounding me, the ground even the tree I was leaning on. It's a good thing only me and Naga can see me like this. So hopelessly pitiful! To think I saved up for this book for a long time and Chrom even lent me some of the money I was missing to buy it from a traveling merchant on the way to a mission. Now it's all covered with burnt filling and pieces of crust everywhere.

"Here."

Who's there?

"H-Huh?" I turn my back to see a familiar and distinct figure. I spot someone's hands reaching out to me with a red cloth of sorts. I look up, my eyes squinting from the brightness of the moon. The very first thing I notice are his eyes with the moon's light illuminating on them. I take the red cloth from his hands unknowingly. "Oh, Lon'qu." As I was about to stand up to show respect, both of my legs cramp up. "A-ah my legs! Anyway, you shouldn't be here at this time of night. It's almost dinnertime... They are probably looking for you back in camp."

Awkward...

"Pies." he says in a low flat voice. Wait... was I supposed to respond to that? Is that even possible? "Tch." A certain aura surrounds us. He is one of the most recent arrivals among the shepherds. I do not know much about him except for the fact that he is an exceptional fighter. Also, he dislikes women. He can be most seen on his own training. I better tread carefully to make sure I don't embarrass myself even further. I follow his gaze and see them on my reject pie sack. Could he be judging me from my ruined pies?

Okay, conversation. _Start a conversation, Robin!_

"I-I heard... I mean, _read_ from this book that this pie I was making can make you a better tactician you see. I know what you're thinking. I'm pitiful, right? Well, I'll try harder next time. All my pies taste so vastly different from each even if I used the same recipe. Could it be possible that I was hexed? Ha ha ha!" Mission to not embarrass myself: FAILED. You get an absolute 0 there, self. It's possible he heard everything you were screaming out earlier. How much shameful can I get?

Please, Lon'qu, just leave so I can throw all these pies down the pond.

"I don't care." he mumbles as he walks away deeper into the forest. What? That's all he says? I notice the details of his clothing and the outline of his back. His armor glistening as he walks in a straight path with no form of hesitation.

"It's probably not a good idea to go deeper into the forest at this hour!" I call out.

There was no response.

_Oh well. _

I slump my back on the tree once again and begin trying the last pie. "Yuck. Now this one is too sweet. Wait. How did a Bouillon piece get in here?!" Well, at least this pie tasted okay. Sort-of.

As I dig into my pie, my thoughts center itself on Lon'qu. He's a dangerous myrmidon but I cannot sense any negative aura from him. I thought my instincts were at its peak. How could I have not noticed him? Was he just passing by? Was he here to begin with? Did I interrupt his trying? Does he think I am a fool? I hold onto the vibrant piece of cloth he gave me. I could not bear to soil it with my disgusting pie. Instead, I wash my hands on the pond and tuck it inside my pocket for safekeeping.

Next time, I will be listening.

* * *

**(Author's Note: When I first started playing FE:A, I immediately wanted to marry Lon'qu but I never did get the chance to do so! Perhaps this chapter/story was a manifestation of that. I've always wanted to see a wackier side of Robin, so I created her to be a bit more on the funnier side. She seems to be on the more calculating/mature side most of the time, but I want to believe that it's all a facade. I don't know where this story is going and nothing is set in stone. Join me for the ride? /o/)**


	2. A Certain Kindness

As I trudge back to camp with my sack of ruined pies, I can't help but feel a sense of defeat. The moonlight shone beautifully on the pond the very moment I was about to throw the sack in the pond, but I began to feel sorry for the living creatures who inhabited the pond. Surely the fishes swimming happily would not appreciate my trash. I clutch the tip of the sack with a heavy heart. In a way, this is for the best. If I threw those pies, it would seem that I have given up on Chrom and my efforts would have gone to waste. Perhaps I should just leave my pies in a place where anyone could see it? The barracks would be a perfect place. I should leave them while no one is watching so no one will suspect me!

I push through the tent and a familiar voice that continues to haunt me greets me in return. "Robin. You're back."

_C-Chrom?!_

I hide the sack behind me. "I-I need to rest." I mumble out. The vomit rises up my throat and I could feel the acidity stinging painfully. I never should have pushed myself to eat more than I can take. Naga, help! Heaven, help! I need water at once! Sweat begins to form on my forehead. I must not let Chrom see how flustered I am. Oh, yeah! The red cloth Lon'qu gave me earlier! I pull it out from my pocket and wipe it on my forehead.

"Anything wrong? You can tell me." he asks with a tone of worry as he walks towards me. "Are you alright?" Chrom touches my head. "You're unusually cold. Did you just come from a swim? You're shivering."

_You're presence is what's wrong here! I wasn't ready to see you!_

"I'm just tired." I grumble, feeling my hands trembling so hard.

"Then what is it that you are carrying? Did you go shopping? You should have asked me! I would have accompanied you. No wonder you were gone for the rest of the afternoon." He peeks behind me. "By any chance, are those armor? It looks to be a pretty big bag." Our eyes meet.

Yes, Chrom. The sack is an armor to protect my humiliation. The embarrassment that I cannot even make a single pie.

I decide to change the topic. I need just a little more courage. If I do not take my chances, it will be all over. At the moment, it is just the two of us. Naga, I pray you watch over me as I do this. Please help me pull through without losing any piece of my dignity. "Hey, Chrom. Remember when that thing happened… you know when you barged in to my tent…?" My voice trails to somewhere distant.

"Gods. I thought we agreed-" Chrom looks taken aback. His eyes widen.

"No. Listen first." I pause. "Do you truly not consider me as a woman?" I look away as I feel my face blushing. Oh, Gods, how embarrassing! What did I just do?! Did I really ask him that?!

"Robin, I-"

The tent opens.

"Robin?" Lon'qu emerges from the darkness. I jolt from my spot enough to let go of my sack. Nooo! My heart freezes. In shock, I notice my mouth frozen in a big O. Thankfully, there are no flies around. If there were, I'm sure a fly would have flown inside my mouth.

Chrom looks at my fallen pies. "You hoarded pies, Robin?" he asks inquisitively. "These look good. May I have a pi-"

_!_

I crouch down immediately and pick up my concoctions. I shove them in an instant all back in the sack. "No! Just no!" I yell out. Both Chrom and Lon'qu look surprised if not a little disgusted by my actions. Not if you want the worst stomachache you'll ever have, Chrom! "In the book I read, they said if I ate this certain type of pie, I would become a better tactician." I calm down for just a bit. Even after all my efforts to conceal my horrid pies, I was still exposed. I should have just dug a whole and buried all these. Lon'qu plops down a huge bag of figs down in front of me. "Thank you, Lon'qu. It means a lot. Now I'll become the best tactician there is!" I look at Lon'qu and force the biggest smile, hoping that my smile does not look fake. I look on the huge sack of fruit and feel a certain kindness.

_This was the first time someone ever gave me something without asking for it..._

"Hmph." he mutters before exiting.

Chrom turns to look at me and stretches out his hand. Just like that day in the meadows. "Surely you jest. You are good enough as is." Once again, our eyes meet. I feel a pang of guilt rush over me. I turn away and push myself up on my own effort. This time around, I did not reach for his hand. I did not needs his help to pull me up. This, at the very least, I could do.

"No, Chrom. I can never be good enough." I say to him with a somber smile before running away.

_A person like you deserves better than me._

* * *

**(A/N: I think it's normal for anyone who went through what Robin did to feel a certain doubt. I just thought that I would intensify that bit by the fact that she has fallen in love with the person who saved her with the sense that he is of a higher rank and she is not. However, with that said, I do feel a bit guilty for doing that to her. With Lon'qu giving her figs, I still can't decide why. Was it out of kindnesses sake? Or did he feel sorry for her. Hmm...)**


	3. On Breezy Days

While the shepherds who were assigned to cook today's lunch are busy peeling potatoes, Robin decides to walk around the base. Unamused by what the camp has to offer, she wanders around the greenery surrounding the camp. She stretches and produces a loud moan. _What a training session!_ Earlier, she was sparring with Lon'qu. Her amazement at Lon'qu's sword skill was evident from her eyes. She knew he was an amazing fighter but not that skilled. During their battle, in a split second, his sword was close to her porcelain face. A mm more, it would have produced a wound. There was still plenty of her to learn in terms of physical fights. There was no question that she preferred magic.

From the corner of her eyes, she notices Lon'qu under the shade of a big tree. It seems as if he was sleeping with his arms crossed. This piques Robin's interest.

_Is it possible that Lon'qu has his guard down? _

As Robin moves closer towards him, she smiles upon seeing his baby-like face. He is asleep with his head tilted to the side. How adorable! An even bigger smile forms on her face. She gently brushes a leaf off his head. As she crouches down beside him, unknowingly, she cups his cheeks. Robin, noticing the boldness of her actions, immediately removes it. There is silence for awhile with just the sound of the leaves rustling.

She picks up a leaf from the ground and begins to tickle his nose. "Tee hee." she chuckles. Lon'qu grumbles for a bit before turning his head to the other side with his arms still crossed. "Hey, Lon'qu. I, I was so happy when you brought me the figs the other day." she pauses for a bit, looking at the lush field surrounding them. "You might not know it, but… it meant a lot to me."

_He must really be tired…_

Robin began to talk to Lon'qu almost as if he is truly awake with the thought that he is in deep sleep.

"Did you hear what I said that night you saw me by the pond?" Robin settles herself beside Lon'qu. As the wind picks up, she feels a bit daunted with all the emotions rushing towards her. There were just plenty of things she's been keeping inside her heart. "If you were the one to hear it then it doesn't matter because I feel like I can trust you. When Chrom found me in the fields," she pulls her knees towards her and began fiddling the laces on her boots. "I had no recollection of my memories. I do not remember anyone's kindness towards me. Good or bad, I want to feel the grief in my own hands." Tears begin to fall down her eyes. She does her best to contain herself but fails despite her best efforts. "I don't know Lon'qu. You just made me so happy. It was a simple gesture. Surely you never intended to gather them and give them to me." she smiles towards Lon'qu.

"Still. Thank you." Robin mutters honestly before wiping away her tears on her jacket. A cool breeze follows. Her load begins to lighten up. She stretches her legs on the grassy field. "It's a good thing you're not hearing this right now, huh?"

Chrom interrupts the silence.

"Robin! There you are!" He calls out from the back. Instinctively, Robin turns to see the man she considers very dear. This is the man she loves. "Shall we go to the market now?" He waves. "Lissa is waiting."

"Yes!" Robin responds as she stands up, dusting her clothes.

"Hey, Lon'qu. We may never be able to speak like this again. But if you need me, I am here. If you cannot find someone to help you or look out for you, be assured I will be. We are on the same boat after all." she whispers. "Don't stay out here too late, _Twinkle Toes_."

* * *

Lon'qu heard everything. Sure, he tried his best to pretend not to, but he could not help but open his dark eyes every now and then to look at Robin's face. The moment he was sure that there was no one else in sight, he stood up. He was never asleep in the first place. It was not that he was uncaring enough to pretend that he was asleep when Robin was stifling her tears. It was just that he did not know what to do. He could not afford to confront her. To him, it would create unnecessary drama, because then the two of them would know her secret. By avoiding the confrontation, Robin did not have to burden herself knowing he knew why her tears were drawn. "That woman!" he curses underneath his breath. "Woman... _Robin..._"

He notices his red bandana besides him, newly washed and ironed. He picks it up and the first thing he notices was not the fact that it was returned but her scent. It was on that day that he will never be able to forget two things: the way Robin still continues to smile in spite of the tears dropping down her hazel eyes and two, her scent.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I can't get enough of Lon'qu! The more he appears in my writing, the more I am drawn to him. I need to do something for Chrom or else this will look completely one-sided! I still have not figured out who will I let Robin end with, for now I am content with this. -swoons from Lon'qu-)**


	4. Almost

Chrom rushed to one of the rooms in the castle as soon as he heard the news. Robin, his valiant tactician and someone he considered to be very special, had fainted for some reason. A lot of things happened earlier that night. First, he was almost assassinated if not for the help of Marth. Second, the Marth, who he thought of was a man happened to actually be a woman. There were plenty of things in his mind but all of them were pushed aside once he heard the news about Robin. He believed her to be resilient, smart and strong. He never expected that Robin would actually have a weak side. By chance, did he overwork her? Was she just putting on a brave face for him? After all, he did find Robin with no memories at a meadow. Perhaps she was not accustomed to life in the war. Did she do this for him? To help him?

_I should've known that you were pushing yourself too hard, Robin!_

The palace's head doctor was there along with Lissa and Frederick as soon as he pushed the door. He caught his breath and asked, "Is she alright?!" Both Frederick and Lissa jolted in their places. They did not expect him to be so worried as if he ran for his life right then and there. "Please tell me!" Chrom looked immensely flustered. Emotions were about to get the best of him. "Robin?" He walked past the others and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Robin slept peacefully amidst all his worries.

"It seems the master tactician is undergoing tremendous stress." The cleric said as a matter of fact. She was an old lady with squinty eyes and had cared for many of Ylisse's soldiers for years on end. When the woman saw Robin's Plegian symbol on her hand, she was shocked. She wanted to report it immediately to everybody even to Prince Chrom. But duty called. She was first and foremost a doctor. And her rational thought came in. Apparently, this Robin, is the prince's most trusted ally. She had her doubts about her but knew her place. Once Chrom entered the room, her thoughts were confirmed. Robin is very dear to the Chrom, and if Ylisse's prince had given his trust to Robin, why should she not? "Her fever is high and needs adequate rest."

"Oh, Robin!" Lissa looked worriedly towards Robin. "I never should have asked for some of your stew earlier. And eaten your dessert. I'll never do it again. Just please be alright." She hugged Robin and shook her again and again. Chrom held her back, and she stopped. There was no sense of response from Robin. At all. It was almost as if she was dead. Chrom shuddered at the thought. It was something he will never be able to bear - the thought of losing Robin. Not that he would be able to bear anyone else's death. He would never even take the idea of losing someone he knew. It was just that he felt that Robin leaving would be the the biggest trial of them all.

For some reason, he cannot explain _why_.

"Lissa, she's going to be alright." Chrom led her sister to the door. "Now rest. We will continue as planned tomorrow morning."

Lissa, in return, nodded. "Robin, take care now, will ya!" Her words fell on deaf ears.

"Robin and I will see you tomorrow morning." Chrom said one last time before he shut the door closed. In a couple of minutes and after convincing Frederick that he wanted to be the one to take care of Robin, he finally had a chance to catch his breath. He had never seen Robin so weak and vulnerable all these months she had been with him. No wonder he never thought of her as a lady. Chrom grew up with nobles who sipped their teas with a finger up. Robin did not know of any of these customs. She was simple and straightforward but no matter how you looked at her, she was content and happy. It was as if she did not care of nobility, riches and such. Robin would eat bear meat if prompted. She would work, do the chores, cook and clean if she was assigned to. Her clothes, though wonderfully crafted, looked like they were made for a man her size.

_Robin, why did you push yourself too hard?_

_I-I cannot afford to lose you._

_Please, please be alright._

_I want to see your smiling face as usual tomorrow. Will that be too much to ask?_

Chrom watched over Robin for a long time. He tucked in the edges of her blanket closer to the tactician's body each time it loosened. Still, she did not move an inch. This made him worried. Countless of times, he checked for her temperature. He touched her forehead and felt the softness of her porcelain skin. Though he was a prince, his hands were constantly abused from battles and training. They were far from Robin's who seemed frail and delicate without her usual battle garments. The image of it all made Chrom a bit uneasy. All of these were new to him. Now, all she was wearing was a silk nightgown that Emmeryn probably lent her. Robin looked immaculate in it all.

_Robin, you, you look like a lady._

"Chrom?" A voice pierced through Chrom's ears. It was a voice that he loved and respected.

He turned his back and saw his elder sister who smiled pleasantly at him. "Em?"

Emmeryn walked over to Robin and Chrom. She was poised and elegant. She came to check up on the two and saw Chrom's face in a bind. Robin, she heard from Frederick, was someone very important to the prince. Despite the fact that there were orders for her to remain in her chambers for the night, she could not help but go to her younger brother and see what he was up to. "I thought you would be able to recognize my voice by now." Emmeryn chuckled. Her eyes went straight to the sleeping Tactician. "That Marth you saw earlier was..."

"A woman."

"Not only does she look like you..." The exalt's words trailed off a bit as she held her brother's broad shoulders. "She _resembles_ the lovely tactician sleeping here."

"Now that you mention it..." Images of Marth filled his brain. He remembered how her mask cracked and began to reveal her face. The first thing he remembered was Robin. There was no doubt about it. An image of Robin smiling flashed alongside Marth's when he saw her. They had the same strength, the same courage and almost similar facial features but instead had blue hair and blue eyes. Chrom shaked the image off his head. Right now, his priority was on Robin. That's all there was to it. Everything else can be dealt with later on.

_Robin..._

"Robin might look a bit gruff on the battlefied," Emmeryn moved closer to the sleeping tactician and smoothed out the creases on her blanket. She caressed the cheek of the sleeping Robin with kind eyes. These past months, she learned to adore the tactician. Robin was dutiful and honestly did the best she can each time. Anyone would have loved her. There was an honesty and sense of innocence in spite of her playfulness and charming demeanor that Emmeryn sensed within her right away. "But a little fixing up," She held the back of Robin's head and felt the softness of her hair. Emmeryn pulled out the tie of her ponytail and released Robin's lush navy hair. She turned to look at Chrom who painstakingly watched her every move closely. He could not seem to believe his eyes. "She would look every bit of a noble. Perhaps even more. Doesn't she look like a princess to you, Chrom?"

"Yes." Chrom was stunned to see Robin without her usual hairstyle. Robin looked beautiful and graceful. She looked different. In that moment, he wanted to hold her hand so badly.

"She is intriguing. This one." Emmeryn fixes Robin's hair for a bit. She loosened them up and untangled the curls with her gentle fingers. "I will go now. Please rest, Chrom. Your army... and _she... needs you._" Chrom nodded as she closed the door. His eyes fixated themselves back to Robin.

_Is it alright, Robin?_

_I am not supposed to be afraid of anything._

_But is it okay... if I will be afraid to lose you?_

The clock signaled it was 2 AM. They army is due to reassemble and leave at exactly 6 AM. Just 4 hours from now. Chrom looked one last time at Robin's body before he pulled over his chair closer to Robin and blew the candle off.

He was sure he would have good dreams tonight.

* * *

**(Author's Note: This chapter coincides with The Foreseer. I wrote this chapter in an apology to Robin. I do like her character as I imagined she would be, but I felt that I made her look a bit messy and out of place. I think? Anyway, I tried to write Chrom falling for Robin. I've always imagined what Robin (with the ponytail-braid) would look like without her hair tied up. I think she would look beautiful. I think I gave away that Lucina is Robin's daughter from the future... but is she really? We'll see... /o/)**


	5. Awake

**_May we meet again in a better life..._**

_Robin, no! Robin!_

In Chrom's dreams, Robin disappeared in a flash. He was not sure of the reason why. A glimmering light surrounded her body and in a few seconds, she was gone completely. Fear had overwhelmed his body. It was the one thing he could not take. The pain of losing Robin would be too much now that he was slowly becoming sure of his feelings towards her. The young prince woke up in a fright back to reality. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He gasped for air again and again as a white sheet fell from his seat. The warm sunlight pierced through the window and the pristine white walls made his eyes hurt for a bit. When Chrom looked beside him, Robin was not there. Immediately, he felt panic take over him. A sense of urgency took place in his mind. Where could she be? Her clothes were still neatly folded on the bed completely untouched.

_Did Robin cover me with this so I wouldn't get cold?_

"Robin?!" he yelled out as he slammed the door open. It was the same castle he grew up in. He had memorized it and knew all the paths. Today, it somehow felt different for him as he was looking for something, rather someone that was new to him. Chrom asked every soldier that he passed by if they had seen her - a lady with long navy hair that reached to the end of her spine and hazel almond eyes. All of them apologized in return. None had seen Robin. He walked into every available room possible. "Robin?!" The prince called out loudly again and again that his voiced echoed in the halls.

Down the kitchen hall, he finally saw her. Robin was still wearing Emmeryn's green nightgown, her hair was flowing on her back. She was walking towards the room they had both stayed in. "Robin. There you are!" he exclaimed in relief. He ran towards her with open arms and in excitement hugged her from the back. It felt strange for him to do what he'd just done but felt natural. He wondered how it could be so.

"Ah, Chrom!" Robin jittered. She was about to head back into the room they stayed in to bring Chrom breakfast from the kitchen. She thought that it was the only thing she could do for him. There was no doubt that she felt much better after resting but still was not in her tip top condition. "You're awake. I-I brought you something. You should eat before we leave." Chrom stared into Robin's eyes and felt a sense of warmth. He, in turn, smiled. The thought of Robin bringing him breakfast made him happy.

"That's a lot." He took the tray gently from her hands. The prince saw a large array of food. There were eggs, bread and fresh fruit. _Robin was carrying this much all the way from the kitchen?_ He thought to himself. _It must have taken her a lot of energy to do so._ "How about we eat together?" he asked her with a kind voice. "By the garden. The air will relax you. I assure it." The morning was beautiful. It was a perfect day to eat by the palace courtyard.

"P-perhaps that is not a good idea." she muttered a bit frustrated. Robin was responsible. She knew that today they were supposed to leave and needed to prepare along with the others. Also, she knew her place. The nobles have been kind to her enough. She was not about to lose their trust nor abuse anyone for that matter. To eat with the prince at a courtyard while a war was going on was unacceptable. She could not fathom the idea even if a huge part of her wanted to spend time with Chrom. "I need to prepare."

"What is just a few minutes, Robin?" Chrom held Robin's hand. He noticed how hesitant she was. The idea of Robin him rejecting had not crossed his mind. He thought that if anything, his feelings would be reciprocated. Rejection was not in his vocabulary seeing as he was the prince. Not that he was forceful or abusive in his authority. It just never occurred to him that he could mistake someone else's feelings. "You brought a lot of food. It'll be lonely eating by myself." he pouted.

Despite being hesitant, Robin agreed to go with Chrom anyway. The prince had asked the servants to bring in more food to the courtyard. The servants eagerly granted his request. They had never seen the prince so caring towards another woman outside the family. Robin felt a bit dumbfounded. She was confused by his kindness and wondered if he was like this towards anyone else. Either way, she was content just to be beside him.

"This is good. Try this." Chrom placed large pieces of ham on Robin's plate. He even went as far as to butter her breads and fill her glass with fresh orange juice. Robin was quiet the whole time. Not that it stopped him from serving her. Chrom understood that she must have felt awkward being placed into a new setting. He did his best to ease her mind. "Delicious, right? Eat a lot." he said as he took a bite off his bread.

"Thank you, Chrom." Robin finally spoke. Her voice was meek. It was almost like she was a different person, a stranger even. She felt out of place. The tactician wanted to be the one to serve Chrom. It was not supposed to be the other way around. She wanted to disappear in that moment. Robin saw her image on the mirrors as they went to the courtyard and noticed her clothes being different. She wore a lacy nightgown that was not hers. She looked different, and she was happy about it. It was the first time she ever felt like a lady with her hair down and something sort of a dress. She wanted to be that woman in the mirror if it made Chrom love her. But knew that she could not ever be this person for after their breakfast, she was to wear her usual battle garments once again. "And I apologize for being weak. You had to look after me. I'm sorry."

"I dragged you into this war. The least I can do is protect you." he smiled towards her.

Robin looked excited as she looked around the courtyard. Her eyes lit up. "The palace is beautiful." She said in amazement. "You are lucky, Chrom. To be able to live in a beautiful place. I can even say that I envy you. Just look at all the beautiful flowers in the garden. If I lived here, I would never take it for granted."

Chrom found Robin beautiful as she still wore the nightgown. As Robin gushed about the beautiful flowers surrounding them, he noticed how she was not wearing footwear. _'Had she been walking barefoot?'_ he asked himself. To get to the courtyard, they passed a stone path that were surrounded by small stones. _Did it not hurt her? What if she's actually in pain and is not showing it? Why is she not saying anything?_ _Why had he not noticed it earlier? _Different thoughts settled in his mind. "Why don't you live here then?" he blurted out though not accidentally.

_Oh, Gods! This is coming out all wrong!_

There was a period of silence and Robin looked down almost as if in pity. She trusted Chrom but knew that this is not a place for her. How can it be in the first place? She cannot stay in the palace out of Chrom's kindness. No. She could not do that. A lot of people would talk. _Why is a woman with a Plegian symbol staying in the castle? She is not even the Prince's wife!_ No, she would not allow Chrom to go under that scrutiny. The tactician cared for the prince far too much to do so. She decided that as soon as the war was over and peace has settled in that she would find her home. Her real home. She would find a life for herself with or without Chrom. The thought of being away from him pained her but if it was to be then she will gracefully exit.

"I-I apologize for telling you that I do not think of you as a lady." he said in order to break the silence. The whole time his eyes were set on the woman, the woman he was beginning to fall in love with. The feelings were new to the prince but he was not so cautious. Instead, he trusted his instincts to lead him the way. Robin began to eat silently. This made him feel a bit relieved as he calmed all the emotions running inside him. To be able to give anything to the tactician whether big or small pleased him. "To me, you are more than that. You cooperate with everyone, you help others do dirty work. Things that I would never see a typical lady do. You put others before your looks... and yourself. Perhaps... after the war. When you won't have to wear these garments anymore, when you don't have to tie your long hair up so it won't get in the way during battles, when you won't be forced to go through hardships," Chrom touched her bare arm. Her skin felt cold in spite of the warm season. This made Robin feel a bit disgruntled. She never thought someone like him could feel at ease with someone like her. She was not even of noble blood. Actually, she was nothing. She recalled nothing but her name prior to meeting Chrom. "You can be a lady. No, what I mean to say is, become a princess. The life I wish to give you." Chrom's cheeks turned red. He did not deny it though. He was happy to have the feelings he carried for her. " I mean, I care about you so don't push yourself too hard! Ha! Ha!" The prince chuckled before looking away in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Robin smiled at him. It was the most beautiful and honest smile had ever been graced with. He could not help but do the same in return. Finally, the tactician began to feel at ease. She chucked down her meal eagerly and began to speak of her dreams for her future. Robin said that she wanted to live in a beautiful house with plenty of flowers. She said that she will tend to a garden exactly like the ones that surrounded them. They were simple dreams but irregardless, it made her happy. This, too, made Chrom feel exhilarated. He wanted to win the war not just for Emmeryn's sake but for Robin's future as well. And he had one wish: for him to be with her, to watch her as she cared for the flowers, to be the one person who holds her hand.

"Let's do this again. Promise?" Chrom burned the image of Robin looking happily at him inside his head. He wanted that moment to last forever. He wished for it so badly. That this moment would freeze permanently. That Robin would never return to wearing her Plegian clothes and delve back into harm's way. But he knew better. Robin was not a woman who would sit back idly. A part of him knew that he could not just leave her in the castle. Yes, he could make excuses. That he did not wish to drag her back into war with them. That she was not in a good condition to fight. It was possible that he could remove her from the army if only to protect her. However, he understood that Robin's purpose was to strategize and be a tactician. She was a genius in that aspect after all. In the end, he decided not to do anything about it. If he took her away, not only would he be taking her purpose but he would be pushing her away. He will only be hurting her in the process.

The prince closed his eyes for a moment. _There will come a time when the war will no longer come between us. Surely._

"Promise."

* * *

**(Author's Note: I felt drunk while writing this chapter for some reason. Which ended up being the longest chapter I've written thus far. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Great. Now I have no idea how to continue this. Let's see what happens next! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!)**


	6. Value

It was an early Sunday morning when Gaius and Robin decided to go the market in town. There was no particular reason why decided to. Robin just happened to mention to Gaius that she wanted to see if there were shops in town that sold books about strategies. The thief eagerly then declared that they were to set to the market as soon as they were finished with dessert - naturally. The two had instantly become close friends the moment he was recruited by Chrom in the castle. Little did they know that as soon as they set off to the town, the prince had followed them alongside Frederick. Chrom did not question their relationship. He had seen them around the camp chatting about different silly things and occasionally included him. What really puzzled him was this: _Why did they not invite me?_

"Hmm." Robin muttered as she searched through the tome pile. She wanted to purchase every available book about tactics but because she had a certain budget, she could not afford to do so. When normal women would care for clothes, Robin gushed about the written word instead. "I'll need this and this. Oh, and this as well." The tactician carried all the tomes to Gaius, who kindly offered to carry all her items. Not for free, though, but in exchange for sweet treats later on before they set back to camp.

While Robin was busy scavenging piles of tomes, Gaius went to every food stall hoping to snatch a treat or two. He ended up being victorious as he was able to pilfer a box of scones and some children's candy. "And that is why you are nicknamed Bubbles." he said as he opened a bag of cookies. Gaius opened his mouth as wide as he can and poured all the cookies in as much as his mouth could take. "Getting all happy from a morning shopping." Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy when you're near markets? You are a thief after all." The tactician looked half-amazed and half-disgusted with Gaius' obsession with sweets. Robin peeked at what each store had to offer by tip-toeing. Gaius remained eating away his sweets beside her.

"Point taken." he said before popping in the last scone from the box. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar blue-haired noble hiding behind a tree alongside Frederick and his horse. _Was that Chrom... and Frederick?_ He wondered. If it was, he could ask him for some gold to buy even more sweets. The thoughts of an unlimited sweets supply flooded his brain. When he turned back, the figures were gone, leaving him to question his own eyes. "H-hey, Robin, did you happen to see Chr-!?"

"Oh my! Look at this!" Robin shrieked out loud to the point that all the people who were in the market from meters away went to look at her. Gaius, instinctively, looked at the tactician and saw her ogling a bracelet with different charms hanging on it. "I-it looks beautiful!" Her eyes were all lit up as she held the bracelet up. The diamonds glimmered as the sun hit it.

"For you, milady, just 500 gold pieces." The storekeeper smiled as he said this. The bracelet was made of pure diamonds and rose gold. Even some nobles could not afford to buy such luxurious jewelry. Robin was determined to get it in spite of this.

"500?!" Robin searched everywhere. By chance, she could have accidentally placed a few pieces somewhere in her coat pocket. She inspected every inch of her clothing but to no avail. "Lemme see here. It's no use. I only have 300 left. My tomes go first." she sighed in disappointment.

"I could steal it for you. If you promise to give me all your desserts for the remainder of the war, Bubbles." Gaius sneakily whispered when the storekeeper entertained another customer.

"Sir, I-I" The tactician looked down partly due to her shyness. In the natural, she would not let Gaius do that even if she knew he would be a 100% capable of doing so. Robin was grateful for that thought though. It was the first time someone would break the law for her. "I'll come back for it soon! So you better not let anyone else have it, okay?!" she pleaded to the storekeeper who reluctantly agreed to her request.

_If I was some fancy noble, buying this would be no big deal. _Gaius comforted Robin as they returned to camp. He even went go as far as to offer her some of the cookies he snatched from the shop beside the jewelry store.

After dinner, Chrom asked Robin if he could help her account for all the weapons in the barracks. The tactician eagerly agreed without a sense of hesitation. Robin quickly finished her meal to help her beloved. She was willing to do anything the prince asked of her no matter how trivial. "There we go!" Robin happily exclaimed as she gently placed the swords and lances back in their rightful places. "All weapons and armor are accounted for. We'll be ready to depart tomorrow." her voice was cheerful and pleasant. There was no hint of pain or longing. Chrom smiled at her.

"Great. Would you like to have some tea?" The prince asked. He wanted to try and spend as much time as he could with her. "I would like to spend some time with you if it's all right." Their eyes met for a brief moment.

The tactician nodded with a tender expression that made Chrom blush. "Alright. Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you outside."

He pulled out the box which contained the bracelet Robin had wanted earlier and set it beside her tea. While waiting for her, Chrom stared at the sky for awhile wondering what it would be like to start a family with the person he loves the most.

* * *

"You there!" Lon'qu pointed his sword hastily towards Marth. The woman jolted from her place and slowly turned to face the myrmidon. Marth, who Chrom discovered to be a woman days ago, was, in the myrmidon's thoughts, was spying on the captain and his trusted tactician. He was practicing earlier his sword techniques away from camp and saw the woman hiding behind a large tree. She looked like she was eavesdropping on Chrom and Robin. This seemed far too suspicious for him and he wasted no time in putting the woman back in her rightful place. Marth looked as her eyes shifted back and forth from him to the two seating on the crates. The woman's eyes were fixated prior to his attack and she wiped her eyes every now and then. He could not explain whether or not this was a good thing. All he knew was that this 'Marth' was not to be there. She did not belong here. "Drop your weapon." His sword edged closer to her face.

"Tch!" Marth grunted as she was caught. As prompted, she raised her hands up and dropped the Falchion down the grass. Whether or not it was authentic did not matter to the man. "I do not wish to make a commotion, sir. At least not in front of them." Her eyes looked mortified but the rest of her face remained calm to the point of looking hard and stuck in place. She looked towards the prince and tactician once more with gentle eyes but turned fierce each time they went back to him.

"Then why are you here. Explain yourself." he declared without a sense of falter.

A few moments passed before Marth looked down. Almost as if in pity for herself. "I-I cannot." she mumbled quietly, stealing another glance at the two. Chrom and Robin pointed and moved their fingers across the sky, as if connecting the stars to form an image. They laughed and laughed. The myrmidon felt a tinge of envy in his stomach. As Lon'qu noticed the color of the woman's eyes, he cannot help but think about how striking they were. And how they reminded him of... _Robin_. They were of the same shape though he brushed the thought away and considering it as a simple coincidence. They could not possibly be related. It was impossible even though some of the tactician's features were staring at him right in the face.

"If you value your secrecy any longer, you will tell me who you are." He began to grow impatient. His primary worry was Robin's safety. It was, to put simply, the most important thing to him. He was determined not to lead her in harm's way not like what happened to his childhood friend. The man was not about to let the same thing happen twice. Lon'qu's mind was set: he was going to protect her at all cost. What he felt for her did not concern him. He made it his duty to be there when she needed him. "You will answer me." he ordered implicitly. He demanded an answer. And he wanted them now. "If you dare touch Robin so much as a strand of her hair, this time you will not be so lucky." Lon'qu considered Marth an enemy by how hostile she was towards him.

The woman, however, remained strong and determined. Her chin was raised up and her back was straight. She did not look afraid at all. This slowly ticked him off as he scratched his head in frustration. None of his intimidation were going through her. He had never met a woman so unshakable in his life. "You look down on me, sir." Marth replied with a snide. It came off cockily. "Why would I kill someone who matters to me a lot?" she asked mockingly, like she knew everything about them. His mind, however, could not accept that. After all, it was impossible. No one could predict the future.

"Explain yourself. You may be a woman but I will not let you go so easily." he edged his silver sword closer to the woman's pale face. A millimeter more and it would have surely caused a sharp wound. It would destroy the woman's pristine face. An image of Robin flashed beside Marth's face. It felt as though if he were to destroy Marth's face, he would be doing the same to the tactician. The thought made his stomach drop.

"Do you plan on interfering with them? Are you by any chance in love with the woman in front of you?" she asked as a matter of fact. Lon'qu considered this for a brief second. What did he feel towards her? He wanted to protect her, that much was for sure. But what else? Was he beginning to fall in love with her? "Because, let me tell you as early as now, you will fail. She and I, the same blood are running through our veins." she continued though none of what she said stuck inside the man's head.

"... Nothing you say makes any sense." Lon'qu unknowingly lowered his sword. Thoughts flooded his mind. Was he... was he in love with the tactician? He had never experienced it before so he did not know.

"Tell me, sir. Who are the people you value the most? Who are they?"

The myrmidon did not even bother to respond. After all, what was there to say? He did not have any parents. He was orphaned at an early age and only had the company of a single childhood friend. And even then, he could not protect her. Even if she was all he had.

"I-I value my parents, sir. Don't you value yours?" her voice cracked. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Lon'qu did not expect this, and he did not understand why. But he let go off the thought. It was unimportant to him. He prioritized the safety of the two especially Robin's. It was all that mattered to him. His past will continue to haunt him. That much was for sure. But he will not let it get in the way of his present. "This is why you cannot get in the way between them." In that moment, Lon'qu remembered the day Robin cried beside him. The similarities were no inching into his thoughts.

_Is this Marth her sister? Are they related? Could it be possible? Stepsisters? Was one of them adopted? _Even if he were to ask Robin about this, she will not be able to reply. After all, she had no recollection of anything prior to her meeting with Chrom in the meadows. She will just think that he is crazy.

"..."

Marth lowered her back and crouched down slowly. He heard Robin's laughter pierce through his ear. A sound he loved to hear. This disarmed him. "If you do, I will kill you, Sir." In a split second, she had thrown Lon'qu off balance and their roles had shifted. This time around, the Falchion was pointed towards his face. The myrmidon was startled and could believe what had just happened. "Please watch over them for me. For now." she drew her sword back in its place and turned away, taking one last glance of the two. "...ther... fath... I...soon..." he heard her mumble incoherently.

_This is not possible!_

"I will be back." Marth declared as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! I thought of adding Lucina in this chapter as a special. A lot of people, should Chrom marry the Avatar/Robin, would often write stories about Lucina hating Robin. Although it is dramatic, and I do enjoy some stories that do so, I just cannot see Lucina hating her mother even if she knew she was Grima. The way I see it, Lucina cares deeply for her Mother but adores her Father farther than her Mother. Anyway, I tried to do this story as a special and as a thanks. Oh, and as a Christmas gift to you all. Please tell me what you think!)**


	7. Nightmare

Chrom found himself lying on the grass somewhere back in the castle's courtyard. Everything in sight was familiar to him. He breathed in the fresh air of Ylisse and filled his lungs with as much as it could take. There was no war. All seemed to be at peace. As he stood up and turned to the corner, he noticed Robin with a small boy under the shade of a big tree. The boy laughed and laughed. They were surrounded by plenty of toys and maps. For a moment, the prince stood frozen on his place. The sight of his beloved and the boy playing around warmed his heart. He could not help but imprint the image on his mind. Instinctively, he knew what his place with them must be. He must be the young boy's father. And Robin? Robin was his wife. He smiled at the thought.

The two must have noticed him when they turned to his direction. Robin, who wore a beautiful lace dress - befitting of a noble, stood up. The small boy, however, clung to one of his mother's legs almost protectively. "Go now, darling." she said with a voice ever so gentle that it reminded him of Emmeryn. "Go to your Father." her hands went to the boy's back as she lightly pushed him to Chrom's direction.

_The boy's name is Morgan, huh?_

"Father!" Morgan called out at the top of his lungs. The boy reminded Chrom of his younger days. He was filled with so much life and joy. "Father, father!" The young boy's voice was music to the prince's ears. For awhile now, Chrom wandered what it would be like to start a family. He was about to enter that age wherein marriage would become a priority. And he knew who to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Come here you little bugger!" Chrom met the boy halfway and crouched down in order to take him in his arms. The prince ruffled Morgan's hair. He was absolutely ecstatic at holding his son. "Now, you're a handsome fellow, aren't you?" He got a good look of the boy's features and noticed how they deeply resembled the woman he loved the most. In turn, he felt so much love for the young Morgan. They had the same nose, the same hazel eyes. There was no mistake that it was Robin's child. He basked in bliss to have such a son.

"Of course! I take after my Mother and Father!" The young boy gleamed with so much pride.

"That's right." Chrom knelt in front of the young boy who looked at him with wide eyes, The prince noticed Morgan holding a book on his right hand, the type the royal family used to teach the children the alphabet - one that Chrom used during his younger days and a toy sword on the left. Morgan flailed his arms in excitement. "But son, there is no need for flattery." he patted the boy on the head. "I will always love you, son. No matter what." Chrom held onto the boy's small hand and was about to bring him back to his mother and to him, his wife.

He took one step to which the young boy followed. In that moment, the calm and serene courtyard had turned into ruins. The flowers were wilted. The sunny sky turned into darkness. Bodies of his army's dead soldiers surrounded them. To the left he saw Lissa and Emmeryn's lifeless bodies impaled by spears. To the right, he saw Frederick and his horse. Suddenly, the silhouettes of their enemies had appeared. This sent horror down his spine, but Chrom was quick to act. He needed to save both his wife and son.

_I have to get Morgan and Robin out of here!_

In an instant, Chrom took his young son in his arms and ran all the way to the tree where Robin was. "A-are you my Father?" The boy's question pierced through him in spite of the circumstances. There were Risen everywhere but he could not help but feel confused and a bit offended by his own son's question. After all, they did share similarities, too. For one, the young boy had his royal blue hair colour. Chrom, however, decided not to take it into offense. After all, the young boy was probably aged around 5. Kids tend to be incredibly curious around that age. "I do not know who my Father is." he blurted out suddenly.

"Of course I am!" he said as he touched the Falchion's hilt. He praised the Gods that he had the Falchion with him at that moment. "We have to get to your Mother before-" he stopped on his tracks.

_!_

"Stand back!" His wife ferociously yelled towards the Risen. Her hands tightly clawed on her scared daughter's dress. "Don't worry, my child." she assured her blue-haired daughter. "It will all be alright." The young child, however, felt no less than distressed. She clung to her Mother as hard as she could.

"Mother! Lucina!" Morgan cried out. His high pitched voice pierced through Chrom's ears. "I'll save you!" he pulled out his wooden toy sword from his small pocket and began to flail it around back and forth in spite of the fact that he was still in Chrom's arms. "It's not working! I'm too small! I'll have to use my magic instead with my 'tome'! Rexcalibur! Thoron!" Morgan quipped far too quickly for Chrom to even react. He found it endearing that his son wanted to protect his mother and sister. But unfortunately, there was no time to admire nor dwell in that.

"Morgan, stay with me and don't move!" The prince reminded his son. "Don't worry. I'll save them!" In a second, he pulled out the Falchion and slashed through the Risen just as it was about to attack his precious wife and daughter. "Let's go!" he said after to the two. He noticed his daughter weeped as they passed through the dead bodies of their loved ones. Her small hands clutched tightly behind her Mother's neck.

"Where did you come from, child?" Robin asked her daughter. "You shouldn't be wandering out alone, okay?" she planted a small kiss on her child's forehead. Chrom noticed his wife's eyes were tearing up, but she did her best not to show it especially to their children. "Don't stray from us again." She needed to be brave for them.

"I was with the other kids when Frederick picked me up and said that I must return home." he heard her daughter say almost as if in pity. He took a moment to notice his daughter's features, how her blue hair and eyes resembled his exactly. Chrom noticed how his daughter's dress was muddled with bloodstains and the bottoms were torn up in different directions. "I'll never leave you and Father's side ever." Robin sighed at her daughter's words.

"Are you tired, milady?" Chrom asked his wife as soon as they reached a safe place outside of town. "I shall carry our daughter for you." he kindly offered. In his other arm, there was Morgan, who earlier, cried out onto his Father's chest - was now asleep. Their daughter, on the other hand, remained vigilant. And even if they were already on a safe place, she still clung on to her Mother as if she was afraid that she might disappear the next second.

"Will you let your Mother rest, Lucina?" Robin asked Lucina as she sat on the ground. They had somehow found temporary shelter underneath a huge tree in a secluded part of the forest. The tactician's face was pale from exhaustion. "Your Father will carry you for a bit." she continued with a small smile on her lips. Their daughter merely nodded in response.

Chrom carried Lucina into his arms, and just like what she did to her Mother's neck, she clenched onto her Father's back. Robin, on the other hand, settled herself beside her husband. She placed her head onto Chrom's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was absolutely tired. "Don't worry." he assured her. "I'll protect all of you. No matter what the cost."

"I know." Robin replied before all four of them fell asleep together.

When Chrom woke-up, there was no longer any weight on his body. There was no sign of Lucina nor Morgan in his arms. Robin was nowhere to be seen. He looked at each side and shook his head in confusion. A red drop of liquid fell on his forehead and despair flooded his body. The bodies of the three were tied up on the tree branch with their bodies impaled by plenty of spears and arrows. He fell on his knees.

**The horror shocked Chrom awake.**

* * *

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

Chrom went out of his tent immediately as he opened his eyes. The camp was peaceful. All was quiet. There was no time to waste. He headed straight for Robin's tent filled with intense fear. Even if he knew that it was all just a dream, he could not help but want to see his beloved. "Robin, may I come in? Robin?" The prince helplessly called out in front of the lady tactician's tent. There was no response. "Robin? I'm going in." He said as soon as he'd grown far too impatient. Not only that but he was still in his nightclothes and would not want any of the others to see.

The prince saw the tactician in deep sleep as she was sprawled all over her bed. Her tent was organized with everything in their proper places. He felt a slight blush form around his cheeks when he saw Robin in her nightclothes. She wore a simple tank top and a pair of loose shorts. She looked far too small in it all. Her jacket was neatly folded by the side. "You're safe." The prince sighed in relief. He was relieved to see her safe. "I promise to protect you." Chrom inched closer to Robin's sleeping face and kissed her forehead.

For the rest of the night, he did not sleep a wink. Chrom sat by the edge of Robin's bed. He massaged his temples again and again. No matter what he did, he could not erase the terrifying image he saw in his dream. No amount of reassurance can stop him from recalling them.

There was no way he would let Robin out of his sight again.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I struggled with this chapter yesterday. I ended up finishing it at 4AM because I revised it again and again like crazy! I think... it's the best chapter I've written in this story though! Some of you probably won't agree with me, haha! I'd love to hear what you think. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. -hugs each and everyone of you-)**


	8. The Calm

The Shepherds were en route to their next mission. Rain had been with them all throughout the week, and today was no different. Chrom was manning the front of the line with Frederick and Ricken. The two latter were eager to serve the prince that it made him feel less comfortable. The young mage carried his belongings and followed him like a lost puppy. The knight stayed beside him and carried an umbrella over his head. Every now and then, his gaze would return to the tactician who walked alongside Lon'qu. He felt at ease at the fact that she was with the myrmidon because he knew that if anything were to happen, the man would save her.

"Achoo!" Lon'qu sneezed out loud much to his demise. To him, it was a sign of weakness. The rest of the Shepherds were with protection from the slowly strengthening rain. The myrmidon did not bother covering his head at all, and his action immediately piqued Robin's interest. She had always been worried about him for some reason. "Stupid weather."

Robin centered her umbrella for the two of them. The tactician, although not well-versed in the field of medicine, cared for others and wanted every single soldier healthy. "Are you alright? It's raining. You should at least cover your head, you know." she angled her body towards him and reached out for his forehead. The myrmidon's face turned red in a second.

"Don't touch me." Lon'qu responded coldly though did not make any attempt to stop her from doing so. His words, however, did not stop the tactician from checking his temperature. He felt far warmer than her.

"Here," The tactician offered as she pulled out some tonic from her pocket. "Drink it. It'll make you feel better." Her voice was kind and sincere. This made the myrmidon feel happy albeit his actions showed the complete opposite. He never knew how to speak towards women let alone act in front of them. He was cold without ever meaning to be so.

"Go back to Chrom." he ordered without even bothering to look at her. He wanted to apologize and ask her to do as she willed instead, but in the end he felt like he would be revealing much of his feelings if he had done so. Lon'qu began to walk quicker in frustration.

_Go back to Chrom._ It sounded painful to his ears.

Robin did her best to catch up to him. "Geez. Why do you hate me so much?" she pouted, still reaching out the tonic towards the man.

"I do not." Lon'qu responded with a hint of annoyance though he did not mean it. He took the bottle eagerly from the tactician's hand and chugged down the berry flavored syrup.

This made Robin pleased. "Then prove it! Hmm… why don't we team up for our next battle?" The tactician's grin grew wider. The myrmidon could feel his heart pounding out of his chest at the sight of her smile. It was the most honest thing he had ever witnessed. "With your skills and my magic, we'll be invincible!" she stated out proud with light beaming out of her eyes. Robin often watched Lon'qu as he practiced and was amazed at his skill. The man finally got used to her being around each time he handled his practice sword that he no longer cared much. In fact, he was happy to be able to show off in front of her. The woman was always cheering him on.

"Do what you want." Lon'qu grunted. The tactician began to sway her arms happily as if she was on a stroll at a lovely park. He smiled at the sight. She looked like a child going to the playground. Was she really that pleased to know that she would be fighting alongside him? It was such a simple thought. He noticed the slight jingling in her arms - a beautiful bracelet. His mind dwelled on it for a bit but decided to pay it no mind. He decided he was going to get her a small present in the next town.

"It's strange. Even if we don't talk, I still feel comfortable being beside you. You may look rough but I bet you're as soft as clouds on the inside!" she declared before humming a lullaby. Robin often played around with the children in the villages they went to. The myrmidon would often watch her as she handed out small treats to the village kids or told stories about their adventures in the war. Lon'qu thought that Robin would become a great mother some day, and he wished he could see a better future for himself with someone else in the picture.

"… Yeah." he grumbled so silently that not even Robin, who was just a few centimeters away from him, did not even get to hear. Lon'qu grabbed the umbrella from the tactician. "I'll carry this for us." He offered. The tactician nodded with a smile. They walked up the mountain in a serene manner. Robin hummed tunes from different lullabies and Lon'qu relished the sound though she got a few notes wrong here and there.

He wished he could stay in that moment forever.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Hooray for some Lon'qu! I still can't decide between the two. Lon'qu will play a bigger part in the next chapters. It's entitled the Calm... [before the Storm]. I have major things planned soon! Also, feel free to tell me what you think! :3 I initially wanted to finish this story by the end of December but your thoughts helped me to push onward and explore the dynamics of this story a little more. So, thank you! 3)**


	9. Ambush

The steep mountain trail began to take its toll on Robin as she started to gasp for air much quicker than usual. For a moment, Lon'qu's debated whether or not to offer his hand to the tactician. He felt as though he would be revealing much of his feelings if he did. And it wasn't that he didn't want her to know about his feelings, it was just that he wanted the perfect time to tell her so. Not at a war march. As the tactician grew silent and fell behind the caravan alongside Vaike and Virion, the two in low spirits and continuously complaining throughout the whole time, he grew concerned. He was now meters away in front of her. As he stopped to wait Robin, he opened his water bottle to offer the lady tactician some water he had filled up at the lake earlier. Robin smiled at his gesture. And as soon as he was about to offer his palm, a shrill voice pierced through his ears.

_Crivens! Another moment ruined!_

"Captain Chrom, Risen!" Cordelia alerted.

In no longer than a split second, arrows and spears began to fall from the sky. The Shepherds went into offense and immediately drew out their weapons. Robin, who was pale and tired from their journey up the steep mountain, reacted far slower than the other members up front. She brought out her tome and began to fight alongside the myrmidon - just as she had wished for. The two settled into a rhythm. They were invincible in the beginning but rain had began to rush down leaving not just their vision impaired but their surroundings susceptible to landfalls.

A minor error in the tactician's footing led to her slipping down to the cliff's edge.

In Chrom's field of view, everything was not going according to plan. He calmed himself for a moment. As the prince surveyed their positions, he found that Frederick pulled Sumia to the side and was treating a minor leg wound. Her pegasus had been injured from an arrow and she had fallen with it. Thankfully, not from too high up. He was relieved to know that the two of them were not badly injured from the ambush. Gaius had began to fight alongside Cordelia and the two tackled on enemies easily. Lissa was healing some of the injured soldiers - Vaike and Miriel, while the rest of the shepherds were still on the battling ground.

_Where's Robin?!_

Chrom began to search for Robin amongst his surroundings and found her near the edge of the cliff. Worry flooded his head and flashes from his nightmare resurfaced. "Robin!" he yelled out to her direction. "Robin, where are you?! Come closer!" It was no use. The rain's downpour was far too powerful for her to hear through it. He decided he would have to go near her. Halfway through, he was ambushed by enemies plunging through him all at once from different directions. _This isn't the time for this!_ He was not injured, but he feared far worse. Small rocks began to fall on top of them and the ground slowly became uneasy. "Robin! Get out of there!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. The edge of the cliff began to dissipate little by little. He saw Robin slip and his stomach drop. "Dammit!" The prince slashed through all of his enemies to get them out of the way but they just kept coming towards him with full force. "Robin!"

"Kiyaaaaah!" Robin's voice pierced through Chrom's ears. He found Lon'qu amidst the Risen gang near the tactician. He needed to act quickly. Not only were their weapons and items were being destroyed but their lives were at stake at the same time. The rain continued to pour even harder with each passing second. Without his tactician and beloved, he did not know which moves to take. He needed to see her safe, that was his priority, but it was in this time he learned that he relied far too often on her assistance in strategizing as well. _If she hadn't come along, could I have been dead ages ago?_ Chrom searched for the tactician until he saw her small hands clinging to dear life on the cliff's edge. Her gloves had been torn off and bruises from her persistence to hang on had been taking its toll. And the prince saw the bracelet he had given her just weeks before. In just a few moments, rain drove harder down the ground and boulders began flying from the top. A boulder which landed just a few centimeters away from her almost gave him a heart attack.

A landslide was coming.

"I-I'm falling!" she cried out. One of her boots fell from her feet. Robin mustered the courage to look down and noticed how high up they were. "Somebody, please!"

"Move away!" Chrom punctured through the Risen. This time around, he could not allow a single enemy to even so much attempt at his beloved's life. He will not accept failure. "Dammit! Robin! Hold on! I'm coming!" About twenty Risen surrounded him and all he did was fight with each one as quickly as he could.

At Gaius' front a Risen escaped from his range and went straight to the tactician's direction. As much as he wanted to run after it, a pile of more Risen came to his direction. "Bubbles!" he warned. "A Risen's rushing to your direction!"

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" The tactician, beginning to feel exhausted, felt at a loss. Robin began to think of ways on how she can pull herself up, but with each attempt to do so was despair as the place where she clung to for her safety was beginning to crumble. She looked both ways and found everyone else busy with their own battles. She exchanged glances with each one but knew that their own safety was their main priority.

_Someone please!_

"Nngh…!" Lon'qu fought with all his power and managed to get an opening. He drew back in his lethal blade and caught both the tactician's hand. "I got you!" he exclaimed with a sense of relief as he held Robin's wounded hands.

_L-lon'qu? _

The Risen that escaped Gaius was now readying to stab Lon'qu from the back. Without thinking clearly, she stepped to the edge and began to use her tome. "Lon'qu, behind you!" she announced with determination, still unaware of what the consequences of using her tome would be. "Haaaaaaaa!" she summoned a Rexcalibur tome, the only one she unfortunately had with her at the moment and it pushed her all the way back. Farther from the edge to the point that even Lon'qu's grip fell apart. The magnitude of her magic had flown her a meter away. The tactician focused her attention on protecting the myrmidon that she forgot she was going to fall. As her body floated to the deep, Lon'qu and her eyes met. She noticed how wide his were and she looked at the darkness below.

_W-What just happened? D-Did I...? _

The tactician closed her eyes without a sense of regret. As if she had signed her own death certificate. She had saved someone important to her. In exchange for her life, it wasn't much of a big deal. If she had saved Lon'qu, then it meant the world to her._ Because she cared for him deeply._

"Robin!" a voice called out but she was unable to decipher who it belonged to.

_...!_

"I've got your back."

Lon'qu dove in time to catch the tactician and held her tightly in his arms.

Wherever they were heading for, he was not sure. All he knew was this: he loved her. And if he was going to die with Robin safe in his arms, that was heaven for him.

* * *

**(Author's Note: UGH, Lon'qu, okay. He needs some love, too! I really think any of the two guys are eligible with Robin. Just... who? Hmm... Who do you think?)**


	10. Search

The lady tactician felt her head pound the moment she opened her hazel eyes. All Robin saw was a hint of light amidst pure darkness. For a moment, as her eyes adjusted to the little light surrounding her and wondered if she was dead. Or perhaps if she was in Heaven - if she merited enough to get in seeing as she had no recollection of any of her memories prior to meeting Chrom. Her body did not move an inch from fear. What if she was taken captive? She recalled that she had just saved Lon'qu's life. If so, then there shouldn't be a pang on her chest. She shouldn't be feeling any sense of regret. But the young woman did. She was glad that she saved the myrmidon, but for some reason that she doesn't quite understand because of feelings that have not fully formed, she didn't want to be apart from him either. Not when he was finally opening up to her. She thought that they were finally becoming good friends and not just allies who strive for a greater cause.

_W-Where... am I?_

As a surge of light appeared, Robin's eyes finally adapted to her setting. A second later, she noticed her face buried on the myrmidon's body. Robin immediately noticed his blue battle garment and intricate armor. Little by little, she felt the warmth of his body against hers. The tactician's face ended up turning into a bright red. She had never been this close to a man before. Perhaps, even Lon'qu himself had not been this close to a woman before either. She was sure that he was going to hate her for being at such a close proximity. Though she was slightly embarrassed, she felt at ease and could even be considered as happy that someone had gone through ways to save her. "L-lon'qu?" she asked with a frail voice. She felt a slight burning in her throat. It seemed that she was just fine and did not suffer any injuries in spite of their fall except for a sprained ankle. "A-are you okay?" she questioned once more, still on the man's chest. Behind, she felt a strong grip on her body. It was Lon'qu's arms that surrounded her. Positioned as if he did not want to let her go.

"Nngh..." he grunted with a painful expression. He was in so much pain as he shielded the tactician from her fall. Robin pushed herself away from him which broke her free from his hold. She didn't want him to be the one who pushes her away. The myrmidon's body laid in front of her and he looked exhausted but had no open wounds. It was something Robin appreciated and thanked God for. For hours on end, Robin's gaze did not stray from the myrmidon. The lady tactician removed her long coat and placed it on top of the sleeping myrmidon because of the cold. It was the least she could do for him. She felt appreciative towards him that he had saved her but there was something else. The more she thought about him, the more he could not get Lon'qu out of her mind.

When Lon'qu woke-up, 4 hours after, she felt a sense of relief. His eyes immediately met with hers. The myrmidon noticed the purple jacket on top of him and threw it back to her immediately. The whole time it was raining and drops of rain fell from his head every now and then. He felt ashamed that she had to withstand such a cold atmosphere without her jacket all because of him. "T-Thank you for saving me." she mumbled almost incoherently the moment their eyes met. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't know what to do or what to say so he just watched her from a distance as she wore back her jacket on. "I, I don't know want to say..." Robin said embarrassedly and looked away. "To do or repay in thanks..." The tactician's voice trailed away to a distance.

Lon'qu struggled to stand up. His body was in extreme pain, but he knew that by the way things were going, they could not just stay inside the small cave for a long time. There was a war that needed to be fought and time was of the essence. The man surveyed his body and checked if he could still make use of his body. After all, he needed to fulfill his duty. The myrmidon also noticed Robin's pale face. She was far too tired and this could not go for long. "Let's go."

"C-can you do it?" The tactician asked, concerned. "We better just wait until someone comes." But Lon'qu would not have any of it. They needed to mobilize and quickly. Not just for his sake but hers as well. He did not want to see the tactician in such a poor condition. He thought she deserved better. As the myrmidon stood up, she quickly went over to him and supported some of his weight on her shoulders.

_I pity myself for having to put you through this, Robin._

"Yes."

Robin simply nodded in return, and the two decided to walk down the path out of their shelter. He hated being so near to a woman yet he somehow found it alright if it was Robin. He had grown fond of the blue-haired tactician to the point that even his gynophobia was no longer an issue. For here only, that is. He still had trouble interacting with the other female soldiers of the Shepherds. Not that it bothered him any longer. He was satisfied to be comfortable with at least one of them. To him, it was an already astounding accomplishment. In a way, he felt free. They continued walking without a word until from a far, they had seen Chrom and the others. The prince, albeit worried to death, began to rush towards them even though they were kilometers apart. They were finally found. Lon'qu turned to the tactician. "I'll return the favor."

The two spent a quiet moment before the team got to them. Their legs were about to give out as pain surged their bodies.

"Are you always like that?" Robin giggled coming off almost sarcastically. Her smile gave the same energy to Lon'qu who somehow managed to produce a small grin in return. He wanted to bask in her smile for a long time. The myrmidon was thankful that he met someone like her. "You seem like someone who doesn't want to be indebted." she wondered out loud.

"..."

"Some people don't want anything from you. There are those who really just care about you. They don't care if you'll never be able to pay them back." The tactician began to say in a tender voice. She really did mean it and couldn't help speaking from the heart. Robin knew how it felt like to be alone and powerless. She knew that one could not just stay alone. People needed others to survive. "I care about you."

"..." Lon'qu did not utter a single word. The tactician, however, wanted to hear something from him. She had just revealed something important after all, but decided that it was best if she no longer pressed him for responses. She learned to take what she could get not just from Lon'qu but with others as well. And that's what she was going to do. Robin decided that it was best if she let others feel comfortable towards her by their own accord and not to force other people's feelings. At least she said her peace and did not leave anything unsaid. She was honest after all.

"It's okay if you want to pretend that I didn't say anything." she looked down, trying to subdue the awkwardness from the two of them. Even if it wasn't particularly shameful on her part, she knew that it bothered the myrmidon. She didn't want anything to go between them that will just end up damaging their relationship. "I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Heh. You're not." The myrmidon reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Robin was slightly shocked at his gesture. "You'll never be." he said one last time before they exchanged glances at each other.

"Look I made you laugh again!"

Before the rest of the soldiers could come and get them, the two collapsed from fatigue.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Comments? Bumpy ride up ahead! Stick with me! /o/)**


	11. Princess Robin

"Thanks for going with me to town, Robin." Chrom said with a satisfied voice as he carried bags of tonics and elixirs. The woman gave him a small smile in response. The prince, in turn, felt uncomfortable at her sudden change in attitude. She was usually so joyful and excited. In her hands were different sweets from the bakery that Gaius, one of her closest friends among the Shepherds, begged her to buy. Chrom and Robin had gone to the market to pick up some supplies for the soldiers. Ever since the incident with the lady tactician, he always made sure that she was in his field of vision. Not that it made him paranoid when she wasn't. He respected her enough to give her the space she needed. Today, however, he wanted some alone time with her. They had been apart for too long because Robin needed to recover from the incident she suffered with Lon'qu. After the two were discovered, Robin seemed different. She became quiet and a bit distant towards the prince. On most days, she preferred to stay inside her tent or train by herself. The thought bothered Chrom for a while but he shrugged it off as a temporary thing. After all, she had just faced a very traumatic ordeal. Not everyone falls down a cliff and ends up alive. Actually, hardly anyone does. If it wasn't for the myrmidon, she would have been good as dead. "I really needed to buy us some spare items." Chrom added to diffuse the awkwardness between them.

The tactician took a glance at him for a second and nodded, "I don't mind.". She walked in her usual grace and posture but her aura was all too foreign to the prince. D_id he do something to offend her? Was she tired? Is she still stick? _He wanted to know badly.

"Robin, I need to tell you something."

As soon as the Prince was about to reveal his true feelings for the tactician, they were interrupted by a group of rowdy children who wore tattered clothes and legs were filled with scars from playing around too roughly. "Hey, it's the Prince!" One of the boys caught up to Chrom and outright gushed in front of him. The young boy had no front teeth and had a fresh wound on his forehead. Chrom easily talked to the child with ease. "Prince Chrom! Thanks for saving many towns! I want to become a hero just like you!" he repeated once more with an even bigger smile.

"When you grow-up, you'll make a fine solider." he responded reassuringly. This gave the child a huge burst of confidence.

A second later, a frail girl appeared and ran up to the tactician. Her clothes were faded and hair was tangled up in different places. When Robin's eyes laid on the poor child, she immediately felt sorry for her. She wondered what she could do to help the child but nothing entered her mind at all. "Ah, and it's the lady tactician with the pretty blue hair!" she happily exclaimed. Her words broke through Robin's facade. She could not help but feel warmth from the young girl's voice. The small girl then started flailing her arms in glee and clung to one of Robin's legs.

"Oh, hi there!" she responded with the same emotions as the child. She felt pleased that at least someone knew who she was with the Shepherds. Perhaps, she thought, she was important as well. Even if she respected Chrom with her whole being, she wanted to be distinct. Her own person. The tactician had a huge drop of confidence after the accident with Lon'qu. She felt useless in the sense that she had become far too vulnerable for her own good. She wanted to be the one who saved others not the one who needed saving. "Woah. You're stronger than you look!" she felt the child's tight grip on her leg.

"Here! I climbed up the tree to get you these apples." The young girl pushed forward a bag of apples into Robin's hands. She was hesitant to accept at first but it was a blessing nonetheless. There was no way she was going to let them go to waste. The town was abundant with different fruits and apples were one of their special crops. Perhaps someone would like to eat them back in camp. "Momma said girls can't climb up trees but I really wanted to give them to you because you're the best." the child continued. _Momma?_ Robin considered thinking about her mother a brief second but no one came to mind.

"Mmmm! These are great!" Robin eagerly took a bite on one of them. The tactician's bright smile gave hope to the young girl who did the same.

"You're so beautiful! Are you a princess, too?" The young child wondered with so much glee. She brushed her hands through Robin's navy hair and was no less than amused after doing so. "You and Prince Chrom have blue hair! So you must be a princess, right? I want to be a princess, too!" Her eyes were full of light. She had mistaken the two to be siblings because of the colors of their hair. Chrom's was a royal blue. Hers was more of a navy. The tactician did not know how to react. "Can you tell me how do princesses live in the castle? Do you have pretty dresses? I bet you have ones just made for you and tons of glass shoes like in the fairy tales!" Each of her questions pierced the lady tactician. She was not a princess. Not in the slightest. Chrom didn't even consider her to be a lady.

"W-well... I-I I'm not exactly..."

"Please!" she begged to the surprised Robin with big wide eyes. "Please tell me!" The other children looked at her expectantly.

"Ha ha!" Chrom chuckled and began to interject. He felt Robin's nervousness. "You see, kids, Princess Robin lives in a beautiful castle in Ylisse. She wears a beautiful gown that a special dressmaker creates and eats cookies all day long!" The prince began to illustrate his words on his hands as though he was telling a fairytale to his children. Robin gulped. The children looked bemused at the prince's story. "She loves to pick flowers all day in the garden and ride horses around the town. One day, when the war is over, she'll invite you and you can all have tea in the royal courtyard." he added. It would make him the happiest man in the world to give those things to the tactician.

"Really, Princess Robin? You'll do that for us?"

"Of course." Robin answered with confidence, if only a facade for the children. In her mind, those were nothing but mere fantasies that she decided to play along with for the meantime. There was no way, in her thoughts, she could ever become a princess. "When the war ends, I'll come back for you kids and we can go to the castle." she patted the young girl on the head before giving her a big hug. When Chrom saw this, he felt his heart skip a beat. He thought of how Robin would become a good mother to his children one day. He was absolutely sure of it.

An elderly lady broke their conversation with the children and looked completely angry. "Margaret! What are you doing out here?! It's time for-! Oh! Your Highness, I-I didn't." she bowed to the prince.

"It's alright, ma'am. We best be going as well." Chrom brought back his bags up and readied himself to leave. Robin did the same.

"Is she your sister? But I thought there were only 3 of you, Milord." The old woman considered this for a brief second. She examined the tactician, who in that moment, felt ashamed of herself. She was not a princess but a mere commoner who happened to be spotted by the prince in the meadows several months ago. "... And the kids were referring to her as a Princess."

Chrom forced a smile. "Yes, we are getting married soon so it makes her a Princess." The prince intervened and gave an unwavering gaze to the elderly woman. The old lady then turned to leave without so much so as a goodbye and the children followed her back to their houses.

_W-What at are you saying Chrom?_

"How romantic! We'll wait for you! Bye Prince Chrom! Bye Princess Robin!" The children waved at the two as they ran towards their respective homes.

_R-Right... Princess..._

* * *

"Those kids were adorable." Chrom voiced out with a happy tone. He was honestly pleased at their encounter with the children earlier. He had been thinking of getting married soon after the war and knew whose hands he would ask for in marriage. Robin's. There was never a doubt in his mind that the tactician was the love of his life. She was the type of woman who was honest and a bit childish. It was something that Chrom loved about her. Sure, at first, he never saw her as a proper lady. But the more he spent time with her, the more he began to realize just how important she was to him. She will never be as skilled at cooking unlike Sumia, brute and powerful like Sully or refined and tasteful as Maribelle but Robin had a naivete about her that he could not resist. Robin was his bestfriend. "I forgot that we're nearing that age wherein marriage-" his words trailed off a bit. He needed to tell her how he felt while they were alone. "As I was saying earlier, Robin, I-"

"Why did you do that, Chrom?" The tactician cut him off in a serious voice. The prince was rather shocked about her tone. She had never spoken in that manner. At least, not to him. He noticed that her eyes looked sad as though she was just betrayed.

_What's wrong with you, Robin?_

"Did what?" Chrom asked, rather confused.

"We lied to those kids. You're an exalt. That's not befitting of your title!" Robin felt sick to her stomach as she held on tightly to the apples the young girl had given her. She, all too suddenly, became too critical of the prince. The tactician was head over heels for the man and the thought of him jesting around especially on the topic of love and marriage made her feel horrible. She thought that Chrom's words were mere jokes for the moment. It never came to her mind that the prince was serious about it even though he was. After all, he was a prince. And she was, well, just a tactician. It couldn't possibly bid well to his reputation if he had married a nobody like her.

The prince stopped on his tracks and faced the woman. He needed to tell her the feelings he had kept for months on end right now. They were only a few meters away from camp. From afar, he saw Lissa kidding around with Vaike and Frederick. "R-Robin? Why are you so worked up about this?" he questioned. Slowly, his hands reached out to the tactician who was in the verge of tears.

"Then why did you say we're getting married?!" she hissed at him sharply. The tactician wanted to believe that they really were getting married. She wanted his words to materialize right then and there. A part of her wanted it so badly that she would do absolutely everything to make it happen. If she had to go through a bunch of Risen alone or face off with a wyvern, she would do so in a heartbeat. If only for Chrom. Anything for Chrom.

"Who said I was being insincere?" The prince walked closer to the tactician. The young man then took out a handkerchief from his pocket to offer the lady. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt nothing but tenderness towards the crying Robin. He knew that she had probably suffered a lot because of him. He brought her to war. In the process, he fell in love with her. It was as simple as that. He was sure that the tactician he felt the same. In fact, he'd bet his life on it. "There, there. I meant every word I said. I do plan on marrying you if you will have me as your husband."

Robin's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the comments. They really help motivate me and propel me to write! I hope that you can all see what I'm doing, like I'm presenting scenarios for the two guys. This story came about when me and my friend couldn't decide whether to marry our unit to Chrom or Lon'qu. Please tell me what you think! /o/ Also, this chapter is longer because HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love you all guys, seriously. :3)**


	12. Unsettling

The prince and his tactician have not spoken much since the former's confession.

Just a couple of days after, Exalt Emmeryn forwent her life for the Ylisseans. She sacrificed herself for an even greater cause. Since then, the newly exalted prince had become withdrawn and stayed in his tent if there was not an important council to attend. On the other hand, Robin's days were then spent with the other Shepherds. She would study alongside Ricken and Miriel about magic and battle strategies to the point that she was burned out almost every single night. Every so often, she trained with Lon'qu and peeled potatoes with him. The two eventually developed a strong kinship with each other. Occasionally, the two's eyes would meet from afar. If it were in the usual, Chrom would easily say hi to the lady tactician. However, now, there was a sense of distance. They would now only nod at each other as though they were mere acquaintances. This pained the two to no end.

Gaius watched the tactician as she cleaned some of the armor. There was a blankness in her eyes that everyone could easily see. But no one pointed it out. She must be exhausted. "Hey, Robin! Crivens! You haven't been yourself." The thief pulled her hand out to safety before she cut herself. Even she was not in her normal condition. She was not present at all even if you talked to her. "Do you want some candy?" Gaius sighed, reaching out a lollipop towards her. "You haven't been hanging out with Blue recently. Did you two have a fight? No, don't tell me! Did he steal candy from you?"

The tactician grimaced at his statement. She wondered how Gaius is able to keep up a good demeanor in spite of the circumstances. "... He's mourning, Gaius. We should all let him be." she replied coldly.

"Geez, Bubbles. Aren't you his closest friend?" The thief began to organize the axes while Robin shined the armor on the side. She sat in an indian seat and began to polish all the armor like a possessed being. Even Gaius admired her work ethic lately. All she did was work unless she was training with Lon'qu. He did not think of it too much, her relationship with Lon'qu. After all, all the myrmidon did was keep to himself and occasionally speak with Vaike. There wasn't more to them, right? If anyone was to end up with Chrom it was Robin. Anyone else in camp would agree to it. "Oh Blue, there ya are!" Chrom entered the tent.

_B-Blue? C-Chrom?_

"Hey, man. I know you're all tired but Bubbles here said she wanted to tell ya somethin'." Gaius said towards him proudly and pushed the tactician on the back to his direction. This made Robin feel frustrated. A second later, their eyes met and she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Gaius!" Robin's eyes were set on fire and she stepped on all the candies inside his sack.

"My sweets!" The thief cried out. He loosened the tie to his sack and saw the candies all broken into pieces. He had just bought some sugar candies from town. It was now all crushed into small pieces.

"..." Chrom merely stared at the two with blank eyes almost as if he was plainly staring at a blank wall.

"Chrom? I-I-I-I," her words stumbled and they let her down. They failed her. "Emmeryn, I-I-It's nothing."

"..."

A few more seconds and he left without a single word.

* * *

Robin sat a few meters away from camp. For some reason, she felt as though she no longer belonged with the rest of the team. She felt particularly disconnected especially with her slowly crumbling relationship with Chrom. There were plenty of things in her mind, but for the most part, she felt no less than puzzled with her own feelings. The prince, whom she had thought to be in love with for a long time, confessed to her and yet she felt as though she was committing a sin. She should be happy, right? But all she felt was uncertainty. Not only in herself but to Chrom as well. Did she actually merit enough to be with him? She acted out as though she was a complete failure in being unable to save Exalt Emmeryn. When Chrom needed her, she was not there. She could not do anything. All she did was blame herself for being inept. And what about that _other person?_ She kept on shaking her head to bring her back to reality. "Oh," It was _him_. "Lon'qu. Do you need something?"

_Him._

Lon'qu looked like his usual irritated self while his eyes settled on her. She was used to him and his ways that they were no longer a surprise. "Let's train." he ordered with a straight, unwavering voice. It was enough for Robin to seek comfort in. She needed someone like that. Someone who won't change in any way. She needed someone constant when she drifted back and forth from being confident to immensely uncertain of herself.

"I," The tactician looked away. There was no way she was in the mood to think about battling in the moment. There were just far too many things on her head. They were still at war and yet the thought of going through another battle with the Plegians did not stick itself in her consciousness. Lon'qu's eyes pondered on her for a second and noticed that the bracelet she often wore was no longer jingling on her arm. For some reason, he felt unsettled at the thought but somewhat relieved. He never did like its flashy design. "I don't feel like it." she mumbled thoughtlessly.

"I take it back." The myrmidon declared a little too strong.

"W-what?" she asked, rather surprised. She wasn't sure about what he was talking about.

"Swordsmanship is not just for men." he said to her with a powerful voice while maintaining his dignified aura. "Prove me wrong. Give me all you've got." The myrmidon dropped a silver blade in front of her. He, too, had a blade but it was a mere wooden one which were used for practices. It almost felt like a huge bolt of insult towards the tactician. How could she be given a beautiful silver blade to fight against a cheap sword?

_That would be unfair, Lon'qu._

Robin wondered for a brief moment if she should join Lon'qu in his whim. In the end, she figured it would help her feel more at ease. Lon'qu gave that effect to her. Perhaps that's the reason why she is so drawn to him. He was always there and he did not change. He was set in stone much like his principles. The lady tactician picked up the sword to honor the myrmidon's wish. She owed him her life after all. And she wanted to be near him if only a little longer. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" she ran towards him in an attack.

For hours on end, Robin fought with all her mind. At times, even Lon'qu would be taken aback by her strength. Sure, she wasn't fast and did not have the best agility. She was nowhere near his level but she was strong.

"Good."

"Hangh..." Robin panted. Lon'qu reached out a bottle of water to her. The sun was about to set. Hours had passed since they fought. Even they were unable to keep up with the time. The tactician felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The myrmidon noticed this when she smiled and felt relieved. Even thankful that somehow he was of use to her.

"You're not done yet. You still feel have a burden. Fight me until you no longer feel that sadness. _So you can come back to your old self._"

_My old self?_

The two battled for a long time even through the night. After awhile, Robin asked to take a short break. When Lon'qu came back to get her another bottle of water to drink, he saw her fast asleep on the grass. _Is this what Chrom saw the day they met?_ She had a small smile on her face and it made the myrmidon feel a certain gentleness. All he saw was her day in, day out.

They myrmidon smiled at her sleeping face and decided to carry her back to her tent. On his way back, he saw Gaius on the side. He looked at the time and noticed that it was past midnight. What was he doing up this late? But he paid no mind to it, after all, they were not particularly close with each other. He needed the freedom to do whatever he wanted given the circumstances without anyone judging him. All he did was gave him a firm nod. The prince did the same but his eyes narrowed at him for a reason unknown to the myrmidon.

It no longer bothered him about what people would think. Back in her tent, he bandaged her soft hands and stayed just a little longer, listening to her deep breaths.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I struggled with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think?)**


	13. The Start of All Things

The myrmidon and tactician were busy peeling potatoes. The latter was finished with her cleaning duties and decided to help Lon'qu out. He was no less than surprised when he saw her enter the mess tent with her hair down, something he doesn't see often, and felt his heart beat faster when she sat next to him. The young lady was not in her usual armor and just wore her inner clothes. She seemed smaller without her coat. "I'll help out." she said to the stunned man. His eyes were set only to her in spite of the fact that he was busy preparing the vegetables for the Sheperd's stew. The tactician, however, did not notice his gaze. She was comfortable with him. "Hmm... you're good at this." Robin smiled at the man as she pointed at the huge stack of peeled carrots in front of him. "You're a total pro!"

"Heh." Lon'qu gave a small grin in return. He was a bit happier at having her with him. Today, the myrmidon was on cooking duty with Nowi and Virion. It was not that he hated them nor despised them in any way, but the two had made a bet and started to run all over the mess tent. A little while later Ricken and Vaike joined in. None of them helped Lon'qu in any way. They were laughing and fighting which gave they myrmidon one of the biggest headaches he ever had. He was thankful for the tactician. "Here." he pushed forward some potatoes and Robin did her work beside him.

"They're all so lively." she said with kind eyes.

Lon'qu gave her an irritated look. "Like small children." Accidentally, the manakete bumped him on the back and all the carrots he had just peeled fell on the ground. Nowi winked and said sorry before she continued to run away from Ricken, who was now it. "Tch." The tactician began to laugh. He savored every bit of her laughter and embedded it into his mind. To him, she looked lovelier than ever.

"Children, huh?" The young lady sighed.

Lon'qu was not blind to what happened to Chrom and her as much as he wanted to be. He overheard the prince confess to the young lady while he was taking a break from his training. At that time, he did his best to not be seen and remained as silent as he could get. Robin did not reply to the newly Exalted's offer. All she did was simply walk off before leaving the prince behind. Chrom, however, looked devastated. He remained on the same spot for at least an hour. Since then, there was some form of tension between the two. They were no longer chuckling inside the barracks and were almost apart after every battle. The myrmidon was satisfied by this for awhile. He was going to have the tactician all to himself - finally. But as each day passed by, the two looked wearier. Although she spent more time with Lon'qu, it was as though it was not her. Like she was bothered by something so great.

Lon'qu loves Robin. But if she did not feel the same way about him, then he would gracefully bow down. He was used to not being chosen after all. If he was destined to live a life with solitude, that would be fine with him so long as Robin was happy.

"Go to him." Lon'qu said to the tactician with a straight voice. She was in the middle of her potato pile when he said this and already settled into the groove. Her hands moved swiftly as she picked up another one from the pile. "I'll take care of everything here." The myrmidon pulled out the knife from her hands.

The tactician looked away. "But... I..."

_I love you, Robin. Now go to the man who makes you happy._

"I'm staying here." she said indignantly.

"Just go." he said though it pained him like nothing else. "Go!" Lon'qu yelled out. By asking her to leave, he was forgoing a place in the tactician's heart. She occupied every crevice in his. He could not bother to tell her his true feelings.

Robin stood up and simply nodded. She looked at his eyes one last time before leaving.

* * *

"Chrom, can we talk?" Robin asked as she opened Chrom's tent. For days, she had been spying on him. She was trying to figure out the best way to break the silence in their relationship. After Chrom confessed to the lady tactician, she merely ran away from shock. _Was it true? Does he not care about what others would think?_ _How could a prince possibly in love with a commoner like her?_ A while, she thought about what her parents would think. She did have parents, right? It felt surreal to the navy-haired lady that all she did after was break free from his hold and run away without looking back. She wished she had not done so but in the end, no matter what she did, a large distance has taken its place between them. She would do anything to bring their old relationship back. "Chrom?"

_Please talk to me, Chrom. I don't want to lose you._

The tactician saw him at the side of the tent inspecting all the swords in the crate. He was crouched down but quickly stood up the moment he saw her. His blue eyes were dilating at the woman while his heart pounded on his chest. He had not given up on making her his wife but decided to give her some space in the mean time. He hoped he had not given any wrong ideas. The fact that he decided to push himself away from Robin in purpose pained him so much. He had trouble sleeping at night and would take night shifts to guard her tent. Even though he said that whatever her decision will be was was what he will follow, he cannot help but feel a pang on his chest whenever he felt that he could not make Robin his. "Make it quick, Robin." he said to her which came out a harshly to the poor girl. Robin was a bit taken aback but the prince was too uncertain as to whether or not he should take them back. "I have a meeting to attend to." Chrom glanced away. There was no war council.

"Oh. I-I see." Robin's words stumbled not bothering to correct the prince. She would have been the first to know if there was a war council being held. Her hands were crossed and she seemed to be afraid of something. "Forget it. I guess I'll just come-"

"It's alright. It can wait." he began to say gently to the tactician. Chrom noticed her uneasy posture, something he had grown to notice about her in the months they've spent together. Whenever she was frustrated, she would bite her lip or cross her arms and shrug. A second later, he found himself walking to the navy-haired lady in an attempt to hold her back in his arms once more. The prince stifled himself loose of his distance and decided to revert back to his old self. He wanted to care for the young lady so badly that nothing else could compare to it. Chrom missed her disarming smile so badly. "You're more important. Is something bothering you? You can tell me."

"I," Robin looked at him with her brown hazel eyes with an unwavering brightness. It was enough to make the prince's heart skip a beat. "I love you, too." she confessed albeit looking worried. For weeks, Chrom had done his best to stay away from her but in between battles and sleep, all he thought about was her.

"Robin!" The man gave her the biggest hug he had ever given someone. Robin was completely lost underneath his muscular arms. "I'll make you the happiest woman alive. Thank you, Milady. My Queen!" The prince pulled her in a big grasp and kissed her forehead.

_I just want you to be happy. _

She wasn't completely sure if what she did was right. Sure, she loved Chrom with all her heart. In fact, she owed him her life. But did she want to get married to him soon? It was all happening to quickly. The war is about to end. A single battle left and all of them will be bound back to Ylisse. Now that Chrom is the new Exalt, she in turn, would be Queen. There were plenty of questions on her mind.

All she knew was that Chrom was happy and that was enough for her to smile again.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Huge time jump next. I've got the story all lined up. It'll follow the timeline of the game but they're more of little moments found it. /o/ Let's see what Robin does next! Please comment and tell me what you think! /o/)**


	14. Departed

Robin wore a long cloak underneath her silk white gown to hide herself. Today was the day that both Lon'qu and Olivia would return to Regna Ferox. As she quickly rushed down from the royal staircase, she found it difficult to maneuver herself with the length of her clothing. She was not used to such garments at all. The gown's design was very intricate and even handcrafted by the dressmakers in Ylisse. Even most nobles could not afford such an expensive attire. She sneaked up on the corner and lifted up her gown so she will not trip. In that moment, she felt like a thief. Now she knows how someone like Gaius felt. The Future Queen tried her best to recall the directions of the castle. It was still all new to her in broad daylight, how much more at night?

_Hmm... if I remember correctly, this path leads to the exit..._

The lady could not feel anymore frustrated. As soon as she reached the exit, an Ylissean guard called out to her. Much to her surprise, the tactician spun around and tripped on her heels. "Milady!" the man yelled out to her direction. He was only concerned for the Exalt's wife and did not want her to be put on harm's way. This made Robin feel distressed. If Chrom found out that she tried to sneak her way out so early in the morning, he will surely have a fit. Chrom loved his fiancee enough to always want to protect her. Robin thought that if she said a word to Chrom about leaving to say goodbyes, he would immediately offer to take her there. However, his fiancee knew better. The Exalt had plenty of business to do with the war and was often tired when he came home. She didn't want to add to that. "Where are you going at this late, Milady?" he questioned the poor girl.

"Please..." she mumbled out as quietly as her voice could. She imagined Chrom to be sprawled out on the bed right now. They were still sleeping in separate rooms as they were not formally married yet. That would not be some months from now. But there wasn't anywhere else for her to stay and plus, Chrom wanted to see her as much as he could. The two were inseparable after all. "I need to go my goodbyes to some friends who are leaving for Ferox. Please don't tell, _Milord_." Robin pleaded. She never liked calling the prince that term, but it felt all too foreign to her.

From the shadows emerged Frederick, still in his armor. Robin was rather curious as to why he still had his armor on so late at night. "It's alright." he uttered reassuringly to the Ylissean man. The latter backed off immediately from the tactician and moved to the side at his presence. "I'll escort the Princess from here."

"Frederick..."

"Sire... But it's 4 AM in the morning! The Exalt will not like this!"

"It's alright, my good man. I will be with her." he looked sternly towards his direction. "Let's go, Milady." Frederick helped Robin up and guided her as they exited the castle.

* * *

By the time they got to the fields where Lon'qu and his caravan were preparing for their travel back to Regna Ferox, the myrmidon was already sitting up front and ready to go. He did not have a single ounce of sleep the past nights he spent in Ylisse. Lon'qu considered seeing Chrom and Robin before they departed, however, he could not bear the thought of leaving the lady tactician. His thoughts were muddled by the image of Robin. The man believed that every one had their own place in the world. Unfortunately, it was not with Robin. He wished he merited enough to be with her, but it not was possible. He believed she deserved a better person that a man who was raised in the slums. The best he could was train harder so that he may one day perhaps forget her.

_Robin, I love you._

"Wait! Lon'qu!" The tactician's voice pierced through his ears. To him, the sound of her voice was music to his ears. He looked back and saw her panting all the way to him. Her clothes were soiled with mud from the fields. This made the myrmidon shocked and endeared. He eagerly went down from his seat to great her. As soon as he laid his eyes on the young lady, he thought of how different she was from the Robin on the battlefield. Now, she wore a beautiful gown that sparkled from the morning's sunlight and her long navy hair was down, untied unlike during battles. It was a sight he would cherish forever. "Do you really... have to go?" she said, her voice _sounded_ uncertain. "D-do you?"

"Yes." was all the myrmidon could manage. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

"I... I-I," Robin's eyes began to swell with tears. She went up to the myrmidon and hugged him. When Frederick saw this, he shrugged if off as something platonic. The knight knew that Robin was a very kind and easy person to be with and loved every single person with the Shepherds with all her heart. After all, the man saved her life. Of course, she wouldn't want him to, right? Olivia, on the other hand, saw the scene and felt pained for the future Queen. The dancer knew that the myrmidon had feelings for Robin but kept silent nonetheless. "Don't go!" Realizing the boldness of her actions, she immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry I will not be able to attend your wedding, _Queen Robin_." Lon'qu said peacefully. His smile was softer than it had ever been. "Now go back to the castle. Chrom will go looking for you."

Her eyes widened. _Of course, Chrom._ The sun was about to rise and the Exalt will soon wake-up. Robin knew that Chrom would secretly go in her room to check up on her. Most of the time, she pretended to be asleep. She would feel him brushing her hair and giving her a peck on the forehead before he would start to go to work and attend to meetings. His days were jam packed. "You'll come visit, right?" she bargained towards the man. "Promise me you'll come and visit."

"Only if I am needed." he looked at her with kind eyes. The man pushed away the stray hairs from her face.

_"I need you."_

"Heh. You have the Exalt now, _Milady._" The myrmidon produced a slight chuckle. He noticed that the others were already waiting for him. Time was of the essence if they wanted to get there soon. "I must depart now." Lon'qu turned back to the caravan and noticed that her small hands were griping tightly onto his. _Why is she doing this?_ "Goodbye." he said. He saw Robin's hands were still clasping onto his. Even the man himself did not want her to let go of his palm. But what were they to do? He was merely a man, a commoner. She was now to be the Exalt's Queen. There was nothing left for him to do. There was nothing he can do. They could never be together. He was content at knowing that Robin would be in good hands.

_Chrom, please take care of her for me._

"I'll never say goodbye! I never will. Not to you! Never ever!" she cried out. Tears flowed down from her hazel eyes. Her eyes were so honest. It was something Lon'qu loved about her.

The myrmidon, in a quick brief moment, kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. Slowly, as he walked away from the tactician and climbed back into their caravan, their fingertips touched for the last time.

_Did I make a mistake? Did I love Lon'qu all along?_

As the Great Knight ushered her back towards her carriage, Robin pushed its door and began to ran all the way to the caravan. She loosened her footwear off and ran barefoot on the fields. Robin never did like those high-heeled slippers she was forced to wear by the servants. "Don't let go of me! Come back!" the lady rushed. As soon as she neared the caravan, the tactician yelled out, "Come back, Lon'qu!" but the transport did not stop. It was all too late. "I need you..." she fell on her knees.

Frederick, who was unable to hear this, mistook the Future Queen's actions as an effect of stress. He calculated that since the myrmidon saved her life, she was having a simple separation problem. It will all be solved soon when the Exalt's schedule began to loosen up and she would spend more time with him for sure. He trusted the young tactician and knew that she was a solid person. She would not dare to cheat on Chrom. Of course not. And even then, the myrmidon and tactician did not get a chance to meet at all. He knew because Chrom had assigned him to watch over his beloved. "Milady, what has gotten into you?!" he helped the stricken lady up. Her face was pale and of horror. "Are you sick?! We must return to the castle immediately." The knight escorted the Exalt's soon-to-be wife back to the carriage where she fell asleep on their way back home.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I listened to DAISY by Stereo Dive Foundation / END of Kyoukai no Kanata the whole time I was writing this so I guess that's why it ended up being dramatic...? I want to write Robin as Queen for a while longer. I just love her in that setting so you might read more of her settling into royalty first before I go back to the flow... Comments? /o/ If the story makes you happy, it makes me all happy, too. ****Also, I think you guys will get the title by now. Irrevocable means 'something that cannot be changed'. Which in this case was Robin's decision.)**


	15. Grace

The light pierced through the myrmidon's eyes the moment he opened his eyes. He wondered if what happened earlier that morning was all just a dream. Alas, it was not. He was no longer on his bed in the hostel back in Ylisse but on the caravan beside Olivia and some other travelers who on their way to Ferox. Lon'qu rehashed everything even the moment wherein the Exalt's future wife was running to catch up to the speeding transport. He felt a painful burden on his chest but when all was said and done, what he did was for the best. In another life, he would have ran down the cart and raced all the way to the crying maiden. In another life, he could have been royalty. In another life, they would have been perfect for each other.

_But not in this one._

"Lon'qu..." Olivia stealthily approached the man. The dancer knew about his fear so she carefully treaded her ground. "She said...she said..." she mumbled out gently, unsure how to piece her words as delicately as possible. Her eyes had worry written all over them. "... she wants you to be there..." There was no longer anything to hide. The dancer knew about the myrmidon and tactician's feelings for each other. However, knowing Olivia's character, she would not ever say a peep about it. When he looked back out the caravan earlier, Frederick was a distance away, trying to run after Robin. It was a secret only the 3 of them would ever know.

"I know." The man crossed his arms. All his thoughts were of the Exalt's future wife as much as he tried to push them off.

"Aren't we going to... stop?" the dancer considered for a brief moment. Even if the myrmidon wanted to stop, he could no longer afford to do so. They were miles away from Ylisse.

But even so, Lon'qu's voiced out his thoughts. "If we stop, I'm never coming back."

_You've got it made, Robin._

* * *

"You're finally awake, Robin." Chrom held onto Robin's pale hand as she opened her eyes. She found herself back in her temporary room. Everything was in its place except for the muddy clothes she wore earlier, which were replaced into another pristine and well made dress and Chrom sitting beside her. He was supposed to be entertaining papers and be in meeting right at this moment. _Why was he here?_ He should not be bothering with someone petty like her. He has bigger things to attend to than accommodate some commoner like her. "Shall we go out today, My Love?" His voice was far too gentle that it sent a shiver down the tactician's spine. As soon as she saw his smile, her heart warmed up.

_What was I thinking? My place is here with Chrom and no one else._

"How long did you stay here... Milord?" Robin uneasily asked the blue haired man. The last part burned her tongue slightly as it was all too knew to her. She pushed herself up on the bed with all the strength she had and felt her back ached. "I didn't mean to be a nuisance." she mumbled out. Robin never did want to get in the way with Chrom and his work. Chrom was in demand by the public and was serving them 24/7. She only ever got to see him at night. Every evening, Robin would wait by the castle entrance waiting for him and his escorts. Frederick stayed with her and Lissa. And at the very sight of her, even from the corner of his eye, Chrom would rush all the way up the stairs just to give her a big hug and a kiss. Everyone who saw them would smile and found them perfect for each other.

"Ha ha! It's fine, Milady. I admit, work has burdened me the past weeks." The Exalt chuckled pleasingly beside her. Robin began to smile alongside him. He had taken a time off for today to be with his fiancee. Frederick told Chrom that Robin had not been herself due to stress. He did not disclose the particular reason nor what he saw earlier that morning and instead said that the future queen felt lonely being apart from Chrom often. In turn, the man felt guilty for leaving the tactician behind so often. Everyone in Ylisse have been prying on the young lady, curious on how she is and what she looked like. It could not be helped. The war was tedious and brought about strife. All he was hoping for was that Robin still felt the same for him. "But it's alright, My Love. We can now begin our life together. I tasked Lissa to help us prepare for the wedding." he spoke out sincerely, brushing her hair with his hands.

"Wedding?" she questioned all too quickly.

The Exalt nodded before he inched his face closer to Robin's face and kissed her.

* * *

Everyone stared at the royal couple as they slowly stepped down the stairs. Robin held onto Chrom's arms as though she was clinging for dear life and felt nerves rush through her body. She never was too comfortable to be surrounded by all these noble people. The Exalt, however, found her awkward movements to be rather endearing. She was far different from Robin the Tactician. Today, all she had to be was herself and it proved to be somewhat of a challenge to the poor girl. Robin clutched onto the train of her long gown. You'd think she was the Exalt by how beautiful her clothes were but Chrom was not one to cut corners. Especially not to his beloved. He remembered how Robin did not have any belongings prior to their meeting. All he wanted was to give the best to her.

"Over here, Robin! Come, come!" Lissa called out to her from the seats in the courtyard. She was happy and energetic as usual. "Chrom, you're not allowed here! Girl's only!" she sneered at her older brother who laughed right after she spoke.

_Emm, I hope I make you proud. I don't just have Lissa now but Robin as well. You would have adored her even more, sis. She is lovelier than you thought. Wherever you are, I hope you watch over us and our future family._

"Go." the Exalt prodded his soon-to-be wife with a small nudge. He could feel the nervousness radiating from her whole body as her hand clenched to his arms tighter. "Don't worry too much."

"But..." Robin looked at him with hesitant eyes. They were beautiful to the man.

"Have fun. I'll be with Frederick to discuss some matters just down the path. I'll be with you in a bit, okay?" Chrom kissed his beloved on the forehead and went on his way to meet with Frederick. Everyone who saw the Exalt's actions felt a tinge of jealousy towards the lady tactician.

When Robin got together with the other female members of the Shepherds, all she was bombarded with were arguments or discussions about petty things like 'what flavor of cake would you like?' or 'should we still hold a dance in the reception for the guests?'. She felt out of place in it all and wished she was somewhere else. The tactician loved all of them but it was just too much for her to handle. Sketches of different gowns were laid in front of her and almost everyone had an opinion on what she would wear.

"I think you should wear this one... in black." Tharja spoke out. It wasn't like her to join in, but if Robin was there, she would gladly attend. "It'll make you look like the best witch Ylisse would ever know."

Everyone gave her a puzzled look.

Underneath the pile of sketches everyone gave her was one that stunned her. "I'm going with this one." she said towards the angry women in front of her. When they saw it, it was perfect. All of them were mesmerized by its beauty. "I... think this one's perfect."

"Yep! That's the one." Sully commented.

"A-Ah. It's beautiful." Sumia sweetly stared at the design. "It fits you, _Milady_."

_Well, at least that's one thing off the list._

* * *

"Milord? Are you in?" the lady tactician knocked again and again on the Exalt's office. Chrom said that he would be working on a few more papers before dinner but half an hour passed by without him. Robin decided to go looking for him even though Lissa began to dig into her plate. She couldn't eat without the man beside her. "I'm coming in. It's dinner time and-"

Chrom was fast asleep on his desk and paperwork and snored every now and then. As soon as Robin approached his wide desk, all she saw were wedding plans and details. His office work had been cleared out and were placed neatly on the side. Instead, she saw him working on model of the new rooms that were being redesigned and reconstructed for the two of them as well as their future children. There was a huge pang in her heart. How could she even dare feel the same way to someone else? Robin caressed the sleeping man's cheeks and brushed his hair gently.

_Chrom..._

* * *

**(Author's Note: I really love writing non-battlefield settings. I think I'll do more of this first...?)**


	16. Moments

Today was the 5th day of Robin's 'etiquette' class with Maribelle and Lissa. The former was inclined into 'training' Robin into acting more of a noble seeing as she will be marrying the man of the topmost rank. The Exalt, however, did not care much for such. Often, he watched them from a distance as Robin would fix her posture and balance a book on her head. He was tempted to run to her side when she would fall or trip in her high heeled slippers or step on her gowns' trains. The man decided that it would be best if he did not push his presence onto them. Lissa would probably run after him if he did. He couldn't help but peek or eavesdrop every now and then though.

"Caviar? Fish eggs?" Robin wanted to vomit at the very sight of them. Her face contorted into different directions as she tried a small piece with bread. "It's... This isn't really for me."

Maribelle gave her a slight wince. She had recently married Ricken, the mage, and their celebration was no less than grand. There were all sorts of fancy food and even people of higher ranks from all over the world. Robin was introduced as the Exalt's future wife and couldn't help but feel small whenever the spotlight was on her. "Yes, those are premium ones from the sea! Not many people get to even taste this exquisite product, Milady." she began to place small amounts of the said Caviar onto bread and took a bite in one of them. Lissa, in turn, did the same. "Well aren't you going to sip your tea? We'll try some of these bee larvae after soaked with honey and sea salt!" The blonde-haired noblewoman noticed Robin has not touched any of the things on the table. The servant placed the larvae dish on their table. Being the bold woman that she was, Maribelle handed her a silver fork. "Come on now. Before it gets cold."

Robin's stomach was about to give in. "Umm, thank you. Err, I'll only try it as I had a very heavy lunch..." she poked her fork into one of them.

"Maribelle, are you trying to give Milady a stomachache?" Chrom questioned. The Exalt pulled a chair in between of his wife-to-be and sister. "How is Ricken?" He asked before he pushed the plate farther away from his fiancee. Robin sighed in relief.

"Chrom, you're not supposed to here! This is a girls only meeting!" Lissa playfully hit his brother's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to teach her the ways of nobility!" Maribelle excused pettily. She, too, was disgusted by the sight of the larvae. "The usual, Sire. I could not ask for a better husband despite the fact that a part of our house is burned from his tonic-making." Maribelle proudly acclaimed. She loved her husband dearly. It was just that Ricken was preoccupied with 'growing up' and 'becoming a better man' to the point that he would end up using most of his time practicing with tomes or making potions.

"I see. May I borrow Robin?" Chrom glanced at Robin who kept on grimacing. Her feet were calloused from all the walking she did on high heels. "I'm sure she's had enough of fancy delicacies for awhile."

"Certainly. I'll see you tomorrow for our etiquette training, Milady." Maribelle retreated.

The Exalt offered his hand to his beloved and helped her up.

"Phew. Thanks, Chrom." Robin said in relief. She stole a glance at her back and saw the two blonde women still looking at them. "The more we have these sessions, the harder she gets on me."

"Ha ha! I can see that." Chrom chuckled. He loved it when he saw Robin vulnerable. "Come with me. I'll show you something." The man reached out for the tactician's hands and he held it close to his heart. The two walked all the way to the courtyard. "For you, Robin."

"Ah! I-It's..." Robin exclaimed in surprise. She covered her mouth in excitement. "It's beautiful!"

"I had them add more flowers around the castle. You love flowers don't you, Robin?" The Exalt smiled towards the tactician. He squeezed her small hands tightly. "I'll do anything for you."

"Uh huh." Robin nodded.

The man picked the nearest flower beside him and offered it to the tactician. "For you, My Love."

* * *

The royal wedding was coming soon. In a week's time, the two would finally be wed and be as one. To join the occasion, many leaders from other foreign continents were coming to Ylisse to witness the two's historic union. All were anticipating. Many speculated about the Exalt's future wife. Was she beautiful? Was she smart? Others saw her as a beacon of hope and pillar to Ylisse's new government.

"Chrom! You're back! Welcome home!" Robin excitedly called out to the Exalt. She saw him from the corner of her eyes and right away, wanted to welcome him home with a huge hug. On her hand was a pie that she and Lissa had just finished making. As she ran to the Exalt, she stepped on her gown and almost fell flat on her face. "Eeeeeeek!"

"Woah, slow down, Robin!" The man caught her in his arms just in time. "There! You need not run, Milady. I can just come to you." The man knew how difficult it had been for the tactician to adjust to her new life. The least he could do, he thought was to accommodate her throughout everything. "What is it?"

"Lissa and I..." A blush formed on the woman's face. She looked away for a brief moment and pulled out a pie. "Well, we made you this."

"Try it, Chrom! Try it! Try it!" Lissa prodded the man with a joyful smile. She, too, was proud of what they had just made.

"Looks great! Let me try it." The exalt took a spoon from the table and immediately scooped out from the pie tin.

"I-Is it good? I worked hard on it the whole day..." Robin blushed deeper at the thought. She believed she had just made the best pie in the whole world. "I mean... well... it wasn't that that I had nothing to do... but... I just... wanted to give you something to eat."

"Hnngh..." The exalt's stomach twisted the very moment the concoction hit his tongue. The pie tasted far too salty and somehow there was a hairy thing that was included. He gulped it down forcefully down his throat. There was no way he was going to offend Robin. Not after hearing how hard she worked on it. "Y-Yes! It's the best I've ever tasted!" he assured the navy-haired tactician. He picked up the whole bottle of war and chugged it all down at once.

"Then... you'll finish it all up, right?" Robin tilted her head towards the rest of the pie.

"You bet!"

_If I swallow it all up at once, surely I can make it..._

"I'm glad." The tactician smiled brightly. She really did thing she made the most amazing pie ever.

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP. SWALLOW SWALLOW SWALLOW. "I've never had a better pie in my whole life!" CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP. SWALLOW SWALLOW SWALLOW.

_Naga, help me. Perhaps I can ask Henry or Tharja to put a hex on these two so that they may never go near the kitchen again... but no! I must not! _

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I have another one right here." she placed on the other one in front of him. "Eat up!"

He felt his whole world go dark. The Exalt dropped on his face.

"Chrom?! Chrom!"

* * *

The Exalt, who was busy and oversaw the arrangements as well as preparations for the wedding, arrived back in the castle late at night with Frederick. He had cold feet as tomorrow was finally going to be the big day. The man was excited to make the lovely tactician as his bride. He made sure that every single detail was perfect. Chrom wanted it to be Robin's happiest day so he scrutinized every single detail.

"Robin?" he asked inquisitively when he saw someone's silhouette sleeping on the veranda's sofa. The figure laid on top of the sofa. "Gods, what are you doing sleeping here in the cold?" Chrom asked worriedly. He took off his cape and covered Robin's body with it. The man then placed his palm on the woman's forehead to check for her temperature. She felt as cold as ice.

"Zzz... Chrom..." she said in a sleepy voice. Robin opened her eyes slightly. "I like it here. It's cold." she snuggled up on the seat even more, not even bothering too much with Chrom's anxiety. "Join me."

"You shouldn't be out here." he brushed away her bangs and kissed the woman's forehead. "You'll get sick. Tomorrow's the day, after all."

"...Zzzzz...Zz..." was all that came out of her mouth.

Chrom smiled at the scene. He pulled a chair and sat down beside her. For a long time, he mesmerized in her beauty and thought about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and smart bride. In a few more minutes, he too was lulled to sleep by the cold breeze.


	17. In Between

"The Shepherds are complete and are with us today, Milady." Fredederick approached the Queen with care. For the most part of the evening, after the Wedding ceremony, Robin was quiet and kept to herself unless she was talked to. For that matter, it was rare. She stayed up on the podium and situated herself on her throne beside the Exalt's. Her back was kept straight and her feet were flat on the ground. Just as Maribelle taught her. Chrom, on the other hand, was diplomatic and socialized with the visitors. He was very proud of his wife and given a chance, brought the visitors towards Robin's place and introduced her. He was ecstatic to show her off that he had forgotten about his beloved sitting still on the place where he had left her. "Would you like to go see them?" The knight smiled pleasantly. Robin was not used to seeing the man without his armor on.

"Yes, please." she courteously stood up from her seat and carefully made her way down the podium. The tactician made sure not to step on her gown lest she wanted to break a part of her body.

"My Love, allow me to escort you." Chrom appeared almost too quickly and offered his arm to his wife. The woman found his husband to be very kind. He can get silly, but his heart was in the right place. She felt lucky to have him as her husband. Over a year and what felt like a lifetime ago, she merely desired him from afar. From now on, he would be her husband. "You look lovelier than ever." the man whispered to Robin as he held her hand. "I'm a lucky man to have you." Her heart felt at peace to just be in his presence.

"Me, too."

Frederick, who blushed at the sight of the two, brought the royal couple to the special area reserved for the Shepherds. The two were pleased to see their comrades alive and well. Robin, in particular, felt happy to see them all together once again. And wearing clothes that were not armor. For once. "Thank you everyone for supporting us." Chrom graciously bowed in front of them. His wife followed.

"You haven't aged in the slightest, _Milady_..." A small voice pierced through the noise overflowing in Robin's ears. It was the tender voice of someone she knew all too well. "I... I wish nothing but your happiness..."

Robin turned to find Olivia, still her shy and gentle self, holding a small baby. "I-is this your child, Olivia? I didn't know you got married already! Y-you should've invited Chrom and I. We would've came." The Queen stuttered in surprise. It had just been over a year and a couple of months since they last saw each other. Was it enough to have a baby? She wondered and calculated in her head. After awhile, she pushed the thought away from her mind. It didn't matter. Olivia was a mother now. Soon, she will be as well. "He's gorgeous."

"His name is Inigo... _Milady_." The dancer responded with an even softer voice. For a moment, Robin watched as she carefully swung the baby in her arms. Back and forth. The boy was sound asleep in her arms.

Robin felt jealousy gnaw at her.

"Oh, he's around here... somewhere..." Olivia turned to search for her husband.

"So who's the lucky man?" she said in order to break the silence between them. Meanwhile, Robin surveyed their table and searched for who wasn't there. Vaike? He's over there on the floor, too drunk. Gaius? He's over at the children's buffet and stealing all the candy they had prepared for the kids. Not him either. Olivia would have pointed to him. And for pete's sake, she and Gaius were bestfriends. If he got married, she would have known. Virion? No, he's just in front of them. Stahl? Impossible. He and Sully were engaged. Ricken? Oh, wait, Maribelle and him are married. A little too suddenly if you ask her.

There was one person she hasn't seen yet.

_N-No..._

One she did not want to see if it was possible.

_I-Is it...?_

Someone who makes her stomach twist at just the thought of seeing him.

_It can't be. Could it be...?_

"I-I-I better go greet the other guests." Robin pushed herself up from her seat and began to excuse herself far too quickly for her own good. "L-Lissa might be looking for me. And... the Duke of this foreign country might need to see me for help." She needed to leave. Right now. There was no way she would allow herself to be seen so vulnerable and caught unaware.

"Do you need help with Inigo?" a deep voice asked towards their direction.

It was too late. Robin clenched a part of her beaded gown.

"You and Robin haven't met yet. I just wanted you to see her..."

Robin's stomach dropped.

* * *

_I see. So that's how it is._

Robin brought Lon'qu to the upstairs terrace that overlooked the other side of the castle.

"Ylissean air agrees with you." Lon'qu said as he marveled at the now Queen of Ylisse. He found her immaculate in her intricately designed and elaborate wedding dress. Her hair was in a bun, typical of most brides, and wore large pieces of jewelry all over her body. The myrmidon never thought of Robin to be someone who would appreciate jewelry or riches. But he then realized, of course, she was entitled to them. She was the Queen after all. And the man knew that Chrom would never hold back anything that he could give to his wife. "You haven't changed." It was ironic how he said this. Only a year and a couple of months had passed but he was now a far. And the tactician was now a Queen. She had been content with just eating bear meat during the war, now she had become the epitome of fancy.

He was right all along. He could have never given her any of those things even if he bargained his life for them.

"How are things back in Ferox?" Robin changed the subject all too quickly. Chrom noted that she was an easy person to read so she tried her best not to sure the displeasure she felt on her face. "Are Basilio and Flavia still at it? They're such a great combination, those two!" The Queen forced the best smile she could. The myrmidon, however, was able to easily see through her. Flashbacks of what happened years ago pierced through his head. The woman still had her innocent face. He was aware that at this moment that God was looking down on him and see him sinning because he still_ loved_ her.

_Don't cry, Robin. Don't cry. Be happy. You're married now. He's married now. It should all be okay. And why are you sad? You should be happy!_

"Fine." The myrmidon responded a quietly.

"I see. That's good then." The Queen placed her hands on top of her heart. No matter how much pain she felt, she accepted every decision that faced her. There was no turning back. The diamond ring on her finger proved her commitment to Chrom until the rest of her days. "Your son, Inigo, looks adorable. He takes after you." she remembered the baby's face. How pristine and fragile it was. Soon, she too will have a child of her own. Deep inside, she prayed her child will have Chrom's strength and not hers. The woman considered herself a coward. "You should have invited me... _and Chrom_ to your wedding."

"... Listen, I-"

"Queen Robin! The Exalt is searching for you." A guard cut Lon'qu's words and called out to her from a far.

_There's no need to prolong this... As long as you are well, Lon'qu, I am satisfied._

The Queen felt relieved. At least she did not have to stay in such an awkward position for any longer. "I better go then. I'll see you later... with Chrom" she hurriedly excused herself.

"H-huh?" Robin noticed something grab her hand. It was Lon'qu's.

"... I didn't mean to. Sorry." he immediately let go.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I had to, sorry... I guess you could say the marriage between Lon'qu and Olivia went a little fast. But, I took Olivia's feelings into consideration in a way that she had always like the myrmidon. Perhaps, it was also the man's way of forgetting Robin. Either way, I needed it for the plot line so it happened. I don't think it's too far off the mark though.)**


	18. Blue Wind

It was not long after the Royal Couple's wedding that Robin became pregnant.

Chrom was over the moon when he accompanied his Queen to the infirmary that day. She had been suffering from nausea and could not even be bothered to walk out of bed for over a few days. This made the Exalt incredibly worried that he summoned the best doctors and clerics in the kingdom to make sure his beloved was alright. An hour passed while he waited outside the examination room when Robin emerged with a peaceful smile and announced that she was – finally – pregnant. His joy could not be contained. He gave the woman a big kiss and lifted her up in his muscular arms. He could not be any happier to have a family to call his own.

There were no words to describe his happiness.

"Steady," he calculated each of the Queen's steps with exact precision as they walked down the stairs in a slow pace. He was careful not to make her feel stressed and took extra measures to avoid her any harm. For one, there were more maids who followed Robin's every step in the castle. Two, he began to do work at home as much as possible. The Exalt made sure he spent most of his time with her. "Steady, My Love. We are not in a rush."

Robin's smile widened at the thought of her husband's kindness. "I've been meaning to see everyone, Milord." she quietly spoke in turn. She knew that all her husband wanted was to care for her the best way he could. "I've been looking forward to this day." She said as she took another step down carefully. Every day had become some form of a burden to her. Her belly was becoming more pronounced as each day passed. Her movements had become so limited. She could no longer run up to Chrom and wait for him late in the night as she fell asleep at the very moment the sun set. Everything was becoming new to her.

"Robin!" Tharja advanced towards the pregnant woman. The dark mage mesmerized at Robin's new figure and how large her belly had become. The black-haired woman, however, was still stunned by the tactician's presence. There was no doubt that Robin was still occupying a large place in heart. "You still look the most beautiful to me. If only Chrom did not steal you away…" her voice trailed as she tilted her head to the side.

"I missed you, too, Tharja." Robin smiled earnestly back at her. "Your hair is still as gorgeous as ever. Did you miss me? It's been so long." The Queen felt a small kick in her belly that her hands immediately took their places back on the sides of her stomach. She was cautious not to bring harm to the two of them. The baby had not been born yet but she loved her child with every fibre of her being.

Tharja settled herself beside Robin almost protectively."Robin…" In a way, she detested Chrom for taking the tactician away from her. The dark mage planned to serve and protect her with her own life . It came to the point that Tharja's devotion consumed her every being, but when the two announced their engagement, her life's purpose was shattered almost in an instant. She envied how happy Robin was when she was with Chrom so she left without another word to find her own life.

In the end, she casted a hex over Chrom which would activate itself should he hurt her precious Robin. So far so good though. The man, as she saw him, was hopelessly devoted to his wife.

"Ah ha ha ha… Ever so blunt are you, Tharja?" The blue-haired man chuckled albeit coming off awkwardly. He was fond of how close the tactician and dark mage were. He felt that if Tharja had instead become a man, their relationship would have ceased to be. "Shall we go to the others?" he asked the two women. "I'll hold your hand, Robin." he grinned to offer his palm. The man could feel Tharja's icy stares from the side.

"Oh, Milady!" Sumia mused. The Pegasus Knight, too, was with Frederick's child only a few months after Robin announced her pregnancy. "You could not be any more beautiful, my Queen. These are for your child." She joyfully added with a big smile. The Great Knight smiled beside his wife and offered the Royal Couple plenty of presents for their future child. The two planned their gifts to the Royal child the best way they could. Sumia purchased diamond encrusted baby bottles and children's books. His husband, however, bought toy swords and shields. The Pegasus Knight became flustered at her husband's choices. Frederick insisted that the child must learn to protect herself at an early age. After all, he would be the one to train the child. He will not allow anyone else to be granted that responsibility but him.

Robin took them with great pleasure. She was thankful at the thought that her good friends would extend such generosity to their future child. Every single time she remembered and thought of her own Mother, her mind would end up blank. She wished she could at least remember what she looked like. But no matter what she did, nothing ended up inside her head. Now, the least she could do was be with her child all the way. Robin could not succumb the thought of leaving her precious child behind in any way. "Thank you, you two. You both are a blessing in our life." Chrom shook both of their hands in gratitude.

"Wait up! Here's my present for the little tyke!" Sully busted through the gates with great gusto. With her own horse is a small colt beside it.

"A noble child should enjoy beautiful and luxurious things!" Maribelle sprawled in front of the couple a variety of unisex silk clothes and accessories on one side and large tin cans of tea and powdered milk. "Right, my dear husband?" she nudged Ricken on the side who was carrying their small baby graciously named Brady.

"Uh, here. I'm sharing some of my stash." Gaius pulled out a smaller bag from his large sack of candy and threw the contents out. Robin and Chrom felt a little uneasy with all the amount of candy in front of them. "But only for your child, Robin! Oh, I think one extra piece fell down. Can I have it back…?" The two chuckled at the thief.

"Your daughter will surely be as gorgeous as her Mother!" Virion beamed in front of the two with a beautiful mirror in his hands. It was encrusted with rubies and was made out of gold. Extremely expensive, the Archer claimed. "Voila! The most expensive Mirror I could find! Just to remind the child how beautiful he or she is day in and day out!" Robin felt a huge weight on her hand the moment she held it. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not get used to the extremely luxurious lifestyle the nobles led.

"May Naga bless your Child, Chrom and Robin." Libra chimed in with his grin. He carried with him a portrait of the Royal Couple together. Chrom thought of keeping it for himself and place it in his study.

"Gregor can't wait to see little Robin, eh, my lovely wife?" The Mercenary looked towards the manakete with the biggest grin.

"Yeah, Gramps!" Nowi shoved the Mercenary to the side so she could stay in front of the Queen. The manakete looked at her large belly with amazement and clear eyes. "I can't wait to play with your kid, Robin! We're gonna have a grand time for sure!"

"No! Gregor not gramps! Gregor your husband!"

* * *

The get together party Chrom held was slowly becoming taxing for Robin. The Exalt thought that by doing this activity, Robin would feel a little more at ease since the child was soon to be born. Robin was not completely herself the past weeks. There was a mixture of excitement, nervousness and uncertainty surrounding the woman that Chrom could not completely comprehend. The Queen, in spite of her tiredness, wanted to push through as much as she can. After all, she could only see the Shepherds all together once in a blue moon. Every single one of them were busy with their own missions and business in their day to day life. She needed to cherish their moment together as much as possible. Robin tried her best to get herself together even though her eyes began to close every 5 minutes or so.

"…Um, Robin?" A small and slightly nervous voice she knew all too well called from behind her just as soon as she was about to sneak out of the party. "… Queen Robin?"

"Oh, Olivia!" the surprised tactician gasped a little too hastily. She felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach which she chose to ignore in the meantime. "I'm so glad you came! Let me just call Chrom-" she excused. Olivia being here meant the myrmidon was as well. Even after all this time, she still could not face the truth that Lon'qu married before her and had a child. It was still a little too daunting for her to think about.

"Inigo, give this to Queen Robin." The Dancer prodded her small child to reach out a present in her direction.

"Here! Qween Wobin!" Inigo did just as he was told. From the tactician's eyes, the boy looked every bit like Lon'qu.

In that moment, she froze as her hands held the gift. She wondered if Lon'qu really did love her or if she was the only one who ever felt that way. Either way, there was nothing she could do about it. Her devotion was for Chrom alone. "Hello, Inigo." Robin snapped out of her trans. "Thank you! Be friends with my child, okay?" she held the young boy's cheek so gently and pretended she was caressing the myrmidon's. Inigo was a complete carbon copy of his father. The man Robin could now only admire from a far.

"Daddy said I should marry Qween Wobin's kid." the boy blurted out a little too sudden.

"Inigo…" Robin's head pounded. A million thoughts rushed inside her head far too quickly for her to comprehend. There were many hidden feelings that she kept all to herself that began to rise from the grave of the deepest corners of her mind. All at once, she pitied herself for not having the courage to tell her feelings. How was it possible that she could love two men at once? No matter how hard she tried, all her feelings surfaced themselves into her consciousness.

She was about to give birth.

"Exalt Chrom!" Olivia called out towards the man's direction. The Dancer angled her body away from Robin, who now knelt on the ground with her eyes wide open, to not show Inigo the sight. She hurriedly covered the young boy's eyes who was altogether confused by what was happening around him.

Chrom, who was too busy telling silly stories and moments about Robin and his life together, almost forgot about his wife's condition. His gaze immediately went to Olivia. "Robin!" The man saw Robin on the kneeling on the cold floor as she stared at her hands. The sight alarmed him.

"Chrom, I–I–" Robin stuttered. She was afraid. What just happened? Her hands were covered with some form of liquid. The bottom part of her dress was drenched as well. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Fear flowed from every part of her body.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, alright?" he assured his beloved. The man kissed her forehead gently. "Don't be scared. I love you." Chrom took her in his arms and carried her up. He was going to bring her to the infirmary as soon as possible. "Frederick! Get go get the doctors right away! Lissa, go get a fresh batch of clothes for Robin!"

Robin felt paralyzed. All she could do at that moment was to close her eyes and pray.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I thought I was never going to continue this story again! Hope you're all doing well! Where was Lon'qu in this chapter? Guess who he was with in the next chapter! Comments?)**


	19. Validated

Chrom entered the Royal dining area wearing a pleasant smile on his face. Ever since his first child - Lucina - was born, the Exalt decided that as much as possible, he would spend more of his time inside the castle with his family. At first, this puzzled his wife who would often question him and his 'unacceptable' practices. The Ylissean people needed their king. It was only right. But at the same time, she felt at ease with him by her side. To Robin, it was the greatest pleasure just to be by Lucina and Chrom's side. She would stop and pray to Naga each day to thank Her of the blessings she had been given.

"Good Morning, My Love." Chrom greeted his beloved with a peck on her cheek. Robin's face turned into a bright red when his soft lips pressed upon her pale skin. "And a happy morning to you, too, Lucina." the man lowered his head to kiss his daughter on the forehead. Lucina, in turn, returned her Father's gesture with a series of light chuckles. The brand on the child's eye glimmered as the light hit it. It was truly a mesmerizing sight.

"Ah, M-Milord! Forgive me." Robin looked around worriedly. She had just finished feeding her daughter and did not have enough time to prepare for her husband's meal. In an instant, she panicked and worried whether or not there were still any eggs left in the kitchen. It was the only thing she could cook for him without any need of assistance. A pity, almost. "I have not prepared your breakfast yet. Lucina was crying and-" Being a mother was truly time consuming and her thoughts were all over the place.

"Just flustered as usual." The Exalt lightly brushed Robin's hair with his fingertips. "I shall have the servants prepare us a meal. Frederick, if you would, please. We shall eat at the courtyard." he ordered to the Great Knight standing beside him.

"As you wish, Milord." the brown-haired man nodded and immediately walked towards the kitchen to make the necessary arrangements.

"It's alright, Robin. Don't push yourself too hard." Chrom reminded his wife endearingly. He noticed that the woman was near tears and seemed to be disturbed by something else. It was a developed instinct that he acquired from being together with Robin often. He knew what she was feeling just from seeing her fragile face. At that moment, the man knew that she was keeping something from him but decided not to ask her until they got out. "Shall we go outside? It's a beautiful morning." Chrom lovingly took his child from his wife's arms and placed her inside the stroller. "You still have the most beautiful hands. I do not tire from holding it." he smiled towards the tactician and held her hand. "The fresh air will be good to the both of you."

"Chrom..."

After they have eaten their breakfast, Chrom kept his gaze fixated on Robin. He never missed a single detail about his beloved. On the battlefield, she seemed a bit less delicate. Her strength was held high and was often on the offensive. Now that she lived in the castle, Robin was more graceful. A woman. No, not just a woman, but his wife as well. She symbolized courage and strength not just for himself but Ylisse. Women everywhere looked up to her in respect. Chrom could not be anymore proud of his wife. "Lucina is as beautiful as her mother." he commented with a slight grin. The tactician was a bit surprised that she ended up spilling some of her tea on the table's cloth. "She may have the color of my hair and eyes but I see you in her completely."

"Th-that's not true." Robin, who has not spoken in awhile, finally responded with a shaky voice. "She carries your strength. The brand on her eyes prove it." she added. " The brand... Chrom, I... I..."

The Plegian brand surfaced on Lucina's chest today. Robin, who bursted into tears after seeing the mark as she gave her daughter a bath, was devastated by its sight. What did it mean? Did it mean she was actually related to Plegia's royalty? The thought scared her. For almost an hour, tears flooded from her eyes as she cried in anguish. Truly, she loved her daughter. Lucina meant the world to Robin and would give up her own life for hers. It was to the point that she would even offer up her soul just so the mark could be removed. But was it possible? She did not know. And at first, she planned to keep it a secret. Even from her dearest husband. Not only was she ashamed of herself, she felt as though she was a disgrace among the whole Ylissean community. People who surely talk if they knew. It was just not right.

She did not want her daughter to be scandaled so early in her life.

"Are you worried about the Plegian brand on her body?" Chrom asked as he placed his warm hands on Robin's shoulder. The woman felt a slight bit of comfort after. In a way, he knew that it was what frustrated her. The whole time in the dining area, her small hands covered the child's chest constantly as though she was hiding something from anyone who went near her. She was secretive of it. Somehow, the Exalt learned to expect it. There was a brand, after all, on the back of his wife's hand as well. But through it all, Chrom never loved the two of them any less. If anything, he grew to adore them even more for it showed him what true love was. Emmeryn was no longer with them physically, but he knew that wherever she was, she would be protecting and smiling at them now.

"Y-You saw it? It surfaced just today... I... did not mean soil the Royal Ylissean bloodline. Perhaps, I am a Plegian. But, I do not recall such things from my past. I feel ashamed of myself." Robin dug her nails deep on the hem of her dress.

Chrom stood up from his seat and knelt down beside Robin. He wiped the tears that dropped down from her wife's cheek with his bare hands and gently caressed her face. He felt the softness her skin and noticed how pale she was. He thought that she must have been afraid. "Nonsense. A brand does not mean anything. You two are still the most important people to me irregardless." he assured his beloved wife with a kind voice. Tears stopped flowing from her brown eyes and she smiled faintly towards him. "There. I like you better with a smile."

"Okay." The woman quietly nodded. Her uncertainty began to subside little by little and it showed on her face. "I trust you, Milord." Her features began to soften once again.

"I want a son next. Promise me that. If I'm being honest, I can't wait for another child." Chrom stood up and picked up his daughter from her crib. Their daughter's hair has grown a couple of centimeters and curled on almost every direction possible. Lucina's eyes sparkled from the sun. It was a beautiful and clear blue color. "Lucina needs a playmate. Isn't that right, child?" The Exalt carried her and playfully planted kisses on her small face. "Tell your Mother you need a younger brother, Lucina. You need a younger brother who will protect you. Isn't that right?" he playfully spoke to the baby in his arms.

Robin's heart melted at the sight.

Lucina chuckled loudly and flailed her arms and legs excitedly. "Pa-paaaaa..."

The young couple was surprised at their daughter. She had just blurted out her first words.

"Robin, did you hear that?!" Chrom looked at Robin with amazement. "Lucina called me! She just said 'Papa'!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucina followed up next as her eyes gazed on her Mother.

_Lucina, my daughter... _

Robin went closer to her daughter and whispered, "I love you, my child. I'll never let anyone touch you. My life is yours."

* * *

**(Author's Note: Long time no update! Please pardon me for any mistakes. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!)**


	20. Into the Depths

Robin stared at the far end of the room. As she sat on the Queen's royal seat, her hands clutched tightly on Lucina's small body as she carried the small child in her arms. Her eyes wide with envy and a mix of hatred. In any second, she could crumble. She was near tears. The expression on her face showed the pain she felt, how it consumed her. But she was now a Queen. The Queen of Ylisse. There was no way she could let her emotions get the best of her. What would the public think after all? No, she will not afford anyone to think of her any less. She will not cry. She will not breakdown. Not now, not ever.

Chrom was in the middle of his speech when Lucina bursted into a huge laughter. Lovingly, he paused for a moment and smiled towards his wife and child. He could not love them any more than he did. "To continue, Ylisse..." his voice filled the room. The Exalt's enigmatic presence captivated every single person in the room except for one: Robin. She was too busy fighting the emotions she felt buried deep within her heart. "Now, Shepherds, we must go to Ferox to see what has become of their nation for Valm..."

_No, no... W-what is this feeling?_

In the corner of the hall was Lon'qu and his wife Olivia. The very sight of him pained the Queen, how much more with him and his wife? She felt choked just by the idea of them together. And worse, their son - Inigo, pestered them into seeing his daughter Lucina again and again as though her daughter was a zoo animal that was to be seen and pointed at constantly. The woman did not bear any anger towards Inigo. Of course not. Instead, what she felt was a sense of regret. The small boy sent her into a confused state. Was it possible for her to love two men at once? A huge part of her did not ever want to see Lon'qu again. Now her own husband has announced that they are going back into war.

This time against the Valmese.

For the longest time, Robin thought that if she could avoid seeing the man she had certain feelings for, she would in turn forget them altogether. However, it was not so easy for the poor woman. She battled against her own emotions day by day without Chrom noticing anything. It was not that she faked anything. She loved Chrom with all her heart. But she felt a pang somewhere deep inside her that longed for Lon'qu. The worst part was her very own husband spoke about the swordsmaster often, about how he planned to hire him because of his amazing abilities in wielding a sword. Chrom even spoke of asking him for lessons. And went so far as to ask if Olivia could teach her a thing or two about dancing and grace. And, naturally, there was Inigo. The Exalt wanted a son so soon after Lucina was born.

Everything conspired to merely confuse the Queen.

Lucina slept soundly in her arms as the Queen recalled the events of the past few days. Chrom's voice began to fade in the background.

* * *

A package and a note arrived secretly to her disposal as she was reading a book with her daughter in the courtyard. "Someone sent this to you, Queen Robin. From a woman named Olivia. She is a Shepherd is she not?" A man in uniform handed her a medium sized box made out of wood. At first, she wasn't sure as to what it was. Or if she should even open it. In all honesty, she was not closest to the dancer. And knowing that she is the wife of someone whom she had feelings for, the Grandmaster was unsure of what her course of action should be. The whole thing felt ominous to her. In the end, curiosity won. She opened it with much courage and stumbled upon a ring inside.

_A ring...?_

She took the ring from the box and noticed how it was embezzled with different colorful stones. It was far different from the ring Chrom had given to her. The one her husband offered her was their family treasure. It was something that was passed on from generations and looked regal and expensive no matter how you looked at it at any given angle. Robin thought that it even sparkled in the dark. This one, the one in the box, was completely different. It was simple but beautiful. Elegant. She found it lovely and had never seen such of the like. As she was about to try it on, a piece of paper fell down. She flipped open the note which was right beside and quivered at what was written.

In front of the note it said: _This belongs to you. From the man who continues to love you to this day. _It was written in a beautiful script.

She turned the page back and bursted into tears as her mind comprehended every word.

_Approach Robin by her tent. Approx. 10PM at night after meeting with Chrom._

_Give ring to Robin._

_Say, "I love you."_

_If she does not accept proposal, throw ring in the ocean. Never speak of it again._

_If she accepts, build a home somewhere in Ferox after the war. Start a family. Make sure home is warm enough to live in._

_Change for Robin and future child._

"I-It can't be. That's impossible!" Robin covered her mouth to hush out the words that were strongly coming out from her mouth. She felt her palms sweat and heart beat faster.

_Stop it, Robin. Stop it. This was in the past. Yes, the past. He has a family now. He does not love you any longer. And Naga, forgive me! I have a family as well. No. I must stop this. No one must know about this. I must pretend there is nothing of this matter. _

"Waaaaaaa!" Lucina cried out in response. Her Mother's voice pierced through her ears and woke her from sleep.

"Oh, my darling daughter. Forgive your Mother. Please forgive her." she whispered as slowly as possible to her daughter who then in a few seconds began to fall asleep once more.

* * *

The gathering had ended and the rest of the Shepherds were ushered into the dining hall when Chrom noticed his beloved sitting still and quiet on her seat. Earlier, she had complained to the Exalt to instead start the meeting after lunch. But time was of the essence and Chrom did not waste any time to begin. "Robin?" Chrom's voice was gentle towards his wife. He brushed her hair away from her face. And still, there was no reaction from her. She stared blankly to her front. "Hello, Robin?" he tried once more.

_Why now? Why didn't you tell me before? Why not back then?_

"I waited for so long." The Queen blurted out unexpectedly, still not fully aware of everything that surrounded her.

Chrom gazed at her quizzically with his clear blue eyes. He wondered for a second if she was far too hungry that she was out of it completely. The man thought that his Queen's words were for him, that she waited and it was all his fault. Perhaps, he really should have moved the meeting after lunch. He did not mean to make her impatient. "You waited for so long?" Chrom looked at Robin endearingly and tucked in some of her hair into the back of her ears. "I apologize, My Love. I did not mean to make you wait."

"H-huh? C-C-Chrom!" Robin stood up from her seat a little too quickly. Anxiety immediately brewed inside her head. None of Chrom's words went into her mind. "W-Where is everyone? Oh, Lucina, my dear. Milord, have you eaten already? What time is it? Did I feed Lucina? Is it time for her nap?"

The Exalt chuckled and held her wife close with his arm. "Are you sure you want to come along tomorrow? You can just stay here with Lucina." he asked worriedly. Chrom did not want Robin anywhere near the battlefield. It was something he swore upon himself the day he married her. He promised to keep them safe. She no longer needed to wager her life for the sake of his cause. "I love you." The man held her cheek gently. "I won't bear to lose you." His voice sent a tingle down the woman's spine.

"No. I'm coming with you." Robin responded firmly. She had a lot of questions and things inside her mind. And she was determined to get answers for every single of them.

"I guess I have to ask Lon'qu to stop watching over Lissa and guard you instead then." Chrom placed his arms on Robin's waist and was mesmerized by her features. He felt lucky to have married her. Not only was she beautiful but a capable woman as well. There was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice.

"W-What?!"

"I'm just kidding, my Love. But it would ease my mind a lot if you would allow him to protect you. And I will be doing so as well."

"There is no need. I will protect you and Lucina with all my life. You two are the most important people in my life. I would sooner die than have any of you harmed." Robin's voice came out far too powerful than even her husband was taken aback by it. "No one. Not a single soul shall harm our family. I guarantee it, Milord." With that, she broke free from his hold - though not forcefully and by intent. She looked at Chrom one last time before heading towards upstairs with Lucina to prepare for their departure tomorrow morning.

"Ah, My Queen. Stubborn as usual." Chrom smiled at the thought of her.

She was prepared to fight the war not just on the battlefield but the one inside her heart as well.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Meep. Comments? :3 I'm getting lazy with this story haha! I still have a lot to explore though. /o/)**


	21. Love Killer

As the Shepherds were en route to meet up with Plegia's new king Validar, the Queen's body felt heavier by the second. She did her very best to catch up but to no avail. Her breaths became quicker as she struggled for air. Eventually, she ended up at the back of the trail along with the man driving the convoy. The rest of her team mates were too busy discussing with each other about the recent events that they did not even notice her away from her husband's side. He, too, did not even know that his precious wife has been dragging her feet. Her amor felt far too heavy for her own body to bear. She had childbirth to blame. The Exalt was too busy working out their future course of action with Frederick. Robin felt a small pang on her chest.

How could her own husband forget about her?

"Aaaah!" Robin tripped on a small hole on the ground and fell flat on her face. She remember Sumia in that moment and felt embarrassed for herself. As much as she adored the Pegasus Knight, she did not want to be seen as fragile and delicate now that she is back on the battlefield. "This armor is surely difficult." she sighed out condescendingly. The Grandmaster thought about calling out to Chrom, but what would they think of her if she did? Has becoming a Queen made her soft? She did not want to think about it. The sun was about to set and her spirits felt as though it would go down any second.

"Milady." A calm voice called out to her.

"L-Lon'qu?! I-I'm sorry." Robin turned her head to find the Swordsmaster eagerly reaching out his hand. For a brief moment, Robin studied his palm and noticed how calloused and big they were. A second later, she imagined holding his hand. Her small palm enclosed in his. It was a fantasy but at some point, she reveled in it for a second. She felt her face turn red that immediately, she looked away from him. N-No! _Why am I acting like such a adolescent girl in meeting her crush? Stop it, Robin! You are a married woman with a child nonetheless! I must try not to lose my composure._ "P-please go on ahead." the Queen lowered her head.

"... I'll carry you." Lon'qu seemed cold and indifferent.

Robin gulped quickly and looked the other way. The rest of the Shepherds were trailing farther. Even her eyes could no longer spot Chrom. "N-No... It's fine. I-I-I-I-I... B-But it's... You have a w-wife... I-I thought you didn't like women and...!" she blurted out, almost regretting everything immediately. "Please forget everything I just said. I have not had a good night's sleep since I stepped out of the castle." It was all a truth, she fell asleep easier in the battlefield for she was far too tired to even dream on most nights.

_You stupid girl, Robin!_

"Think nothing of it." Lon'qu kneeled in front of her like a knight and eagerly offered his broad back without a shred of doubt. Even he, himself, felt a bit disgruntled at what he had just done. To him, his actions were somehow automatic. As though if the situation ever arose once more, he would do the same. But only to Robin and of course, Olivia. "I am merely duty bound."

_Why is he so calm? _

_Does he really not have any feelings for me? _

_Could I have been mistaken?_

For a while, they did not speak a word. No one else seemed to know their deed. Was everyone truly that busy that they will not even spare a second to turn back? Robin decided to finally break the silence once and for all. Not because it felt awkward but she wanted to hear his voice directed towards her. For such a long time, she replayed his words again and again inside her pretty little mind. "I wanted to ask you this." she paused and considered her words. There was a slight hesitation in her chest. Should she say something? The Queen knew that once she started to speak, she will not be able to restrain herself. "Please don't think horribly me of this, but..."

"..."

"I needed to hear this from you." she said, coming off arrogantly, and grasped tighter on Lon'qu's back.

Her actions left the man completely flustered. Lon'qu could feel her chest pressed onto his back and a blush formed on the man's face. "W-what?"

"Are you happy?" Robin asked flatly. She did not deem her actions to be inappropriate. It was all to her innocence that she could not be fazed from her brazen actions. "Lon'qu, are you happy?" she repeated once more.

"It does not mean anything to me."

"... I, I... need to know. So please don't avoid my question." the Queen began to feel teary-eyed. She had kept certain feelings buried deep inside her chest for a long time. They were finally being let loose on the surface. The weight felt like a monster slowly gnawing at her insides. "That day in the fields, you avoid me, too. Don't do it again." Robin's voice sounded petulant and childish. "Do you love me...?"

"..."

"No... You're doing it again..." She felt ignored. A large frown appeared on her face.

"I am not." Lon'qu responded hastily.

"Then stop shooting me down and answer me directly!" Robin fought hard with her words. She wanted answers and she needed them now. "Do you love me?!"

The Swordsmaster looked down. "Robin..."

"Who do you think you are? You're breaking me apart!" Her words came out far too strongly even for the harshest of men.

"I-I did not mean to."

"You and me, we're both cowards!" Robin cried onto his back. She began to hit him with all her might. And, no, she did not hold back. She punched him with all her strength. In her mind, she pretended that he was an enemy and fought him with all she's got. Lon'qu took each of her blows without any anger on the woman. There was nothing that could make her stop from pouring out her feelings for she had kept them bottled up for years. Even still, he loved her far too much for his own good. "I hate you!"

_I'm sorry, Robin._

A moment later, Chrom found Lon'qu carrying Robin. The woman had finally calmed down and was merely sobbing silently. "Lon'qu! Robin?! Is Milady alright?!" Chrom took his beloved wife from Lon'qu's back and held her tightly. "Why are you crying, Robin? Does something hurt?"

At first, Robin merely sobbed and said nothing. Lon'qu watched in pain. He was frozen on his place. "I-It's nothing. I was just tired." the Grandmaster brushed the tears of her face but they kept pouring down. Slowly, she calmed down. "Please don't mind me."

"It's okay. I'm here." Chrom looked genuinely concerned. "Forgive me for letting you out of my sight, My Love."

Chrom held onto Robin's hand as they both walked back in front of the trail. Robin merely looked down, not bothering to turn and look at the Swordsmaster.

Lon'qu, however, stayed still.

_Forgive me, Robin. I love you still. But if back then, I could not reach you, what more now that you are Queen? _

* * *

**(Author's Note: Well... it's there.)**


End file.
